Utopía de Amor
by Lovergreen
Summary: [COMPLETO][AU] "Estaba innegablemente enamorada del hombre más fascinante y hermoso que jamás haya conocido. El problema no era él, era su título. ¿Cómo negar un amor tan grande cuando el hombre de tus sueños es tu profesor?" [Regalo para Ardalus por el "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor, de Inuyasha.]
1. I

Inuyasha y CO., no me pertenecen -por más que he tratado de engañar a Takahashi para que me firme los documentos donde me cede los derechos de autor-.

* * *

Este fic es un regalito con mucho amor para mi Pervertido Navideño: "¡ **ARDALUS**!" por el _"Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor_ de Inuyasha. De verdad deseo que lo disfrutes muchísimo, tanto o más como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Coloqué todo mi empeño y cariño para agradarte y cumplir con tu petición. El fic lleva mi toque personal, así que espero que te guste.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Rated: "M". Si te ofende o disgusta leer escenas con lemon pues, éste fic **no** es para ti. Si de todas maneras quieres continuar leyendo, será bajo tu responsabilidad como lector.

* * *

 **Utopía de Amor**

 _Estaba innegablemente enamorada del hombre más fascinante y hermoso que jamás haya conocido. El problema no era él, era su título. ¿Cómo negar un amor tan grande cuando el hombre de tus sueños es tu profesor?_

* * *

 **I**

* * *

 _ **Japón, 2015.**_

Fijó su mirada en la diana blanca y roja que estaba en la distancia. Inspiró suavemente por la nariz, reteniendo el aire en los pulmones, sintiendo como su diafragma se contraía, para luego espirar lentamente por la boca tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Acomodó con delicadeza y precisión el protector en su mano derecha que cubría sus dedos índice y medio y bajaba por su muñeca, hasta la mitad de su antebrazo. Se hincó un poco y recogió el arco de madera roja tallada –el cual era de casi su misma altura–, que estaba en el suelo esperando por ser usado. Tocó el pequeño escudo negro de plástico que cubría su pecho, y dirigió su mano derecha al carcaj que estaba en su espalda, tomando una de las saetas de madera negra.

Inhaló nuevamente, tratando de liberar la presión de sus hombros; no se escuchaba ningún sonido, era como si estuviera completamente sola. Pero sabía que no lo estaba y el pensar que un par de doradas irises la observaban desde atrás, era suficiente para querer hiperventilar. Sacó rápidamente el pensamiento de su mente y tomó concentración otra vez, debía mantenerse enfocada.

 _«Relájate, Kagome._ _»_

Casi podía escuchar su varonil voz, calmándola inconscientemente.

Se colocó en posición lateral y entreabrió sus piernas, dejando que sus pies cubiertos por medias blancas quedaran a la distancia adecuada para mantener una mayor estabilidad. Su Kosode blanco y el Hakama negro le daban la total libertad en movimiento y comodidad. Su cabello azabache iba recogido descuidadamente en una coleta baja, cayendo por su hombro derecho, el cual rozaba sus caderas y terminaba en ondas muy marcadas.

Colocó la flecha en el mango del arco, dirigiendo la punta hacia arriba, para luego descender el arco y posarlo frente a ella. Ejerció tensión en la cuerda, halando su brazo derecho y llevándolo hasta atrás, guiando la flecha con su dedo índice izquierdo, apuntando a la diana. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, suaves, elegantes. Todo espectador se mantenía atontado, deleitándose con la gracia de la joven arquera.

Ésta era su oportunidad, demostrarle a él que era la mejor arquera de la secundaria y así, que la notase en serio. Esto lo hacía por ella, pero también por él, porque él la había enseñado bien, porque él estaba siempre con ella, porque… lo amaba, así fuera en silencio.

Esperó que el viento menguara un poco y cuando el silbido del soplo dejó de pasar por sus oídos, liberó la flecha. En menos de dos segundos, el proyectil ya había alcanzado su objetivo. El centro blanco de la diana recibió la punta de acero de la saeta y con ello, los aplausos rompieron el silencio.

La joven arquera dio un gritito emocionado, sujetando el mango del arco con ambas manos y sonrió ampliamente. Finalmente, ¡Era la campeona del Torneo de Arqueros!

—Buen trabajo, Kagome— La suave pero al mismo tiempo profunda voz del hombre la hizo erizarse en emoción. Se giró y vio la orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro de su Sensei, el cual posó una cálida mano en su hombro, a modo de apoyo— Ese tiro fue perfecto, felicidades.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas debía ser notorio a estas alturas. Si bien era su profesor, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él.

* * *

—Oh, Kagome ¡vamos!— Le replicó su amiga— Has estado enamorada del profesor Taishō desde que entró a la secundaria, ¿no te cansas?

La azabache se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia a lo que la muchacha le decía, terminó de acomodarse su falda verde y se dispuso a cepillar su largo cabello. — No.

Su escueta respuesta hizo que Yuka abriera sus ojos sorprendida y que Eri soltara un suspiro. — ¿Por qué te gusta tanto, Kagome?

La pregunta la había tomado un poco por sorpresa. ¿Por qué le gustaba? Pues…—Es hermoso. — Respondió con simpleza. — ¿Qué más razón que esa?

—No es una suficiente. A todas nos gusta el Sensei porque es muy atractivo. Pero tú estás excedida. — Yuka trataba de hacerla entrar en cabalidad. Si bien era normal que te gustara un profesor, había ciertos límites. Kagome sólo pensaba en él, nunca había aceptado una cita con un chico, ni siquiera con Hōjō o con Kōga, que eran chicos bien parecidos y gustaban de ella.

—Es que no lo entiendes. No es algo que yo quise sentir, simplemente pasó. — La pelinegra guardó su cepillo para el cabello en el bolso de mano, donde estaba su traje de arquería.

—Kagome…-

— ¡Ya basta! — Exclamó ya cansada de tantos reclamos— No entiendo cuál es el problema, ¿Por qué les molesta tanto que él me guste?

—Te equivocas— Intervino Eri, con un tono preocupado, el cual no le agradó a la joven azabache— Estamos preocupadas, él es mayor que tú y todas sabemos claramente que tiene su vida, y que pronto conseguirá una mujer de su edad para formar su familia. ¡Es una locura! ¡Es demasiada la diferencia de edad!

—Sólo tiene veinticinco años, no es tan mayor. — Quiso conciliar la muchacha, tratando de no pensar en el malestar que se acrecentaba en su pecho al saber que él en cualquier momento podría conseguir una mujer con la que quisiera estar.

Eri cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, ya que Yuka se veía exasperada; su amiga era muy terca y eso lo sabía a la perfección. — Tú eres libre de sentir amor por quien quieras, pero piensa más en ti. Tienes diecisiete años y nunca has querido salir con un chico, has pertenecido al equipo de arquería desde hace cinco años y desde hace cuatro el profesor Taishō es tu Sensei. Desde que entró a impartir clases de lucha y arquería, no has tenido ojos para más nadie.

La joven pelinegra bajó la mirada, sabiendo que era la pura verdad. Desde la primera vez que había visto a Inuyasha entrar por la puerta del campo donde se practicaba la arquería hacía cuatro años, había quedado enganchada a él. No había minuto del día en que no evocara su arrogante sonrisa o la determinación en su rostro cuando entrenaba las luchas con los demás estudiantes.

Era joven, sí. Pero… no tanto como para ella. Además, la relación 'Alumna-Profesor' debía mantenerse, e Inuyasha era muy respetuoso y ella… pues, simplemente era invisible a sus ojos. Solamente lo llamaba por su nombre de pila cuando hablaba con sus amigas, o cuando conversaba acerca de él con su mamá o su mejor amiga, Sango, la cual también era su vecina. Y él la trataba de manera amable, pero la miraba casi como una hermana menor, a la cual debía proteger. Era cierto, había empezado a enamorarse de él porque él se encargaba de cuidarla, de mantenerla a salvo y evitar que le ocurriera algún daño en las prácticas que mantenían. Sus regaños preocupados siempre estaban presentes.

El hecho de que también había momentos en los que conversaban sobre sus vidas y compartían buenos ratos -como el almuerzo o la merienda-, había hecho que ella sintiera el amor tan profundo que hoy profesaba por él.

No era sólo su trato, era todo él. Su piel se erizaba solamente con sentirlo cerca, con saber que respiraba en su misma dirección y sentir su ambarina mirada sobre ella, la hacía sonrojar y sentía que el mundo dejaba de girar, centrándose sólo en él. Y, cuando llegaba a sentir su tacto, moría por dentro, la sensación de tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos era tan potente, que no había cabida en ella a más pensamiento que no fuera la presencia de su Sensei.

.

.

— _Debes mantener tu mirada en el blanco— La joven mantuvo su vista hacia el frente, estaba concentrada en su objetivo pero, no podía pasar por alto estar atenta a la voz de su Sensei. Él estaba justo detrás de ella, podía percibir claramente su perfume, atrayente y adictivo. —_ _Relaja tu postura…_ — _Se sorprendió cuando él colocó sus manos en sus hombros, apretando y soltando con sus largos dedos, dando un suave masaje para ayudarla a liberar tensión— Si estás relajada, tu puntería será perfecta._

 _Colocó una de sus manos en el codo femenino del brazo extendido, alzándolo un poco y mejorando su posición, pero esa acción hizo que su cuerpo se rozara con el suyo, el cálido y amplio pecho del joven profesor se apegó a su espalda, sin llegar a ser un acto irrespetuoso, pero totalmente agradable para la muchacha; se mordió el labio cuando él tomó su cintura, girando su torso, haciendo un ángulo perfecto entre su brazo, el arco y la flecha._

— _Dispara._

 _Soltó la flecha la cual silbó, atravesando el aire tranquilo y solitario del campo. Sólo estaban ellos dos, faltaban tres semanas para el campeonato y el profesor Taishō la había hecho practicar tres horas diarias._

 _Se giró hacia él, viendo lo cerca que estaban, apreció sus doradas orbes que la miraban con orgullo. El hoyuelo en su varonil mejilla derecha se hizo notar cuando sonrió, con una mezcla de arrogancia y altanería._ — _Ganarás la competencia, estoy seguro._

 _La muchacha se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al lugar donde había quedado la flecha, justo en el blanco._ — _Muchas gracias, con su ayuda, sé que así será._ — _Agradeció sin mirarlo con una suave sonrisa._

 _Sintió como él colocó una mano cariñosamente en su cabeza, como a una hermana pequeña, lo cual la hizo fruncir los labios, dejando de sonreír. Luego él se había marchado sin dirigirle la palabra, finalizando la práctica._

.

.

Se había sentido tonta luego de eso. Él sólo la estaba ayudando a ser la mejor, él no la veía de esa manera, él no la quería como mujer. — Sólo faltan dos meses para graduarnos. — Dijo, intercalando la mirada entre Yuka y Eri. — Luego de eso, me iré a la universidad, no lo veré más nunca. Por ahora, déjenme disfrutar de mi amor platónico en paz, por favor. — Pidió un tanto molesta, más que todo para quitárselas de encima.

Las chicas no dijeron palabra alguna. Eso que Kagome decía era sólo de la garganta hacia afuera. No lo sentía de verdad. Pero tenía razón, en dos meses más finalizarían el duodécimo grado, terminando así la preparatoria.

Luego de eso, el amor que ahora sentía por su profesor, sería sólo un recuerdo.

* * *

Mordió su manzana descuidadamente, sentada en la banca de la pequeña plaza que estaba en la preparatoria esperando un poco más para poder ir a casa, era sólo una hora pasado el mediodía, no quería irse aún. Alzó su mirada y cerró un ojo, el sol estaba bastante fuerte, sin embargo, siguió recibiendo sus rayos, gustosa. Le hacía bien a su piel tomar el sol ya que últimamente, estaba más blanca de lo normal.

— ¡Hey, preciosa!

Giró su cabeza a la derecha y vio como Kōga se acercaba a paso rápido y sentaba a su lado, pasando cariñosamente su brazo sobre sus hombros. — Hola, Kōga… qué sorpresa. Pensé que estabas en entrenamiento de luchas.

—Nah… es más divertido venir a verte además— Alzó una ceja de manera presumida lo que hizo sonreír a la muchacha—, Soy el mejor del equipo. Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

Kagome levantó su mano y le mostró su manzana, meciéndola frente al rostro de su amigo. — Esto. — El oji-azul sonrió y le quitó la manzana de las manos y la mordió, para luego devolvérsela. — ¡Oye! ¡Tienes la boca gigante! ¡Casi te la acabaste!

—Lo siento, tengo hambre… acompáñame a comer algo. — Le dijo mientras masticaba y tragaba el pedazo de fruta.

—Oh, pero…-

—Sin 'peros'. — La levantó del asiento tomando ambas mochilas que descansaban en la banca y la arrastró con él hacia el café más cercano a la preparatoria, dos calles más allá. Kagome se giró al sentirse observada y cundo fijó sus ojos en la entrada de la preparatoria, vio al profesor Taishō de pie, observándolos de brazos cruzados. Iba a soltarse del agarre de Kōga y caminar hacia él cuando el ambarino se dio la vuelta, internándose en el gran edificio.

¿Qué había sido esa mirada? Había tenido una extraña mezcla de reproche y frustración, ella lo pudo percibir. Sintió como si lo estuviese traicionando de alguna manera, pero era imposible. Su Sensei jamás le había demostrado sentir algo más por ella, algo que no fuera cariño por alguna alumna sobresaliente. Ella tampoco había tenido la valentía de decirle que sentía algo por él, moriría de vergüenza si él llegaba a enterarse por terceros.

Ciertamente, su mirada le había dolido. Los había observado como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre ellos, casi con ira contenida, como si hubiesen estado violando una sagrada ley del recinto educativo. Siguió caminando al lado de Kōga mientras lo escuchaba hablar algo acerca de un viaje de fin de curso, "vacaciones bien merecidas" logró escuchar; pero no podía apartar el reproche de la mirada ambarina de su profesor. Negó, moviendo su cabeza para espabilar ese pensamiento. Se estaba ilusionando con algo que no sería.

Además, así él sintiera algo por ella, la respetaba demasiado y la azabache no estaba dispuesta a que él perdiera su empleo por su causa. Eso -hipotéticamente hablando-, claro estaba que nada ocurriría, mucho menos en los dos meses que quedaban de clases.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Irás? — Kōga esperaba ansiosamente la respuesta de ella, si decía que sí, sería la oportunidad perfecta para declararle sus sentimientos, decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces, perdida. —Disculpa, ¿qué decías? — Por andar sumergida en sus pensamientos, no había escuchado completamente lo que su amigo decía.

El oji-azul frunció un poco el ceño, preocupado. — Hablaba del… viaje de fin de curso, ¿irás?

La muchacha frunció sus labios y miró al frente, cuando ya sólo les faltaba una cuadra para llegar, se divisaba la cafetería. —Eh… claro, me gustaría.

El moreno no se convenció con su respuesta. Últimamente su amiga estaba muy distraída, a veces la veía sola, caminando sin compañía y otras veces perdida en sus pensamientos. — ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

— ¿Eh?

—Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

Kagome le sonrió cálidamente, agradeciendo su preocupación. — Tranquilo, sólo estoy un poco melancólica. Tendré que dejar el equipo de arquería y pues… Cinco años en él no saldrán tan fácil de mi corazón.

El joven de azulina mirada asintió, comprendiéndola, pero no lo tranquilizó su respuesta. Sin embargo, no quiso seguir indagando, ya ella le diría lo que le preocupaba, porque estaba seguro que había algo más.

* * *

—Estoy en casa. — Anunció la azabache, mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada y con cansancio, arrastraba su mochila.

—Bienvenida, Kagome.

Le dio un suave beso a su madre en la mejilla y se excusó con ella. Iría a bañarse antes de bajar a ayudarla a preparar la cena antes de que ella tuviera que salir a su trabajo, su mamá era enfermera y este fin de semana le tocaría el turno de la noche en el hospital. Sólo eran ellas dos en casa.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se apoyó en ella, dejando caer la mochila descuidadamente al suelo. Desanudó el lazo que estaba en su cabello y sostenía su larga cabellera azabache llena de ondas, dejándolo caer libre por sus hombros y espalda, quitó sus calcetines y también su falda. Había sido una buena idea comenzar a utilizar shorts cortos de lycra debajo de su muy –a su parecer- corta falda; ciertamente no quería que ocurrieran 'accidentes', sobre todo con los chicos tan pervertidos que estaban en su clase.

Deslizó la camisa blanca fuera de su cuerpo y tomó una toalla. Un baño relajante de tina era lo que necesitaba. La salida imprevista con Kōga había durado más de lo que había pensado y, aunque se había divertido y distraído un rato, había momentos en los que el moreno le lanzaba indirectas sobre ellos juntos como pareja y, casi inmediatamente, aparecía en su mente la dura mirada de su Sensei, sacándola de concentración y dejaba de prestarle atención a todo cuanto la rodeaba.

Recogió su cabello con palillos chinos decorados y se introdujo en la tibia agua de la tina. Se relajó cuando el olor a vainilla de las esencias llegó a ella, impregnando también su piel con el suave aroma. El letargo comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, sintiendo como se sumía en la soñolencia que el vapor del agua le brindaba. Abrió sus ojos cristalizados y un poco rojizos debido al cansancio. ¿Cuándo se había agotado tanto?

Supo que no era cansancio lo que sentía exactamente; estaba agobiada, en realidad. ¿Cómo era posible que su Sensei haya calado tan hondo en su corazón? Apretó fuertemente sus ojos y sus puños que se estaban bajo el agua, deseaba ya no llamarlo 'Profesor' o 'Sensei', él era un hombre, atractivo, de carácter fuerte, jovial y preocupado por ella y nunca había anhelado tanto que se rompiera esa barrera que los separaba tan cruelmente.

Pero la joven sabía que no sólo los alejaba el hecho de que ella era una alumna más del montón, lo que los separaba, era los sentimientos de cada uno. Él nunca se fijaría en una chiquilla. No cuando podía tener una hermosa mujer a su lado que pudiera darle lo que necesitaba, cuando lo quisiera. Se sonrojó cuando su mente comenzó a divagar en situaciones poco decorosas, repasando los rasgos del ambarino.

Él era único. Tenía un magnetismo innegable que atraía hasta a la mujer más fría de corazón. Su carácter era fuerte, determinante y a veces, un poco prepotente. Pero lo amaba de esa manera. Amaba sus fuertes manos, provista de largos dedos que la hacían sentir en una hoguera cada vez que la tocaba, así fuera simplemente un roce; entreabrió sus labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su vientre que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Ella no era tonta, tampoco era estúpida para no saber que él le provocaba sensaciones fuertes en sí, anhelando llegar a sentirlo, que la tocara de manera más osada, más ardiente.

No podía ocultarlo, ella quería ser suya. Que no sólo la tomara de manera carnal, también que tomara su corazón, que se diera cuenta de todo lo que ella podía ofrecerle. ¿Cómo se sentiría ser recorrida entera por sus fuertes pero, al mismo tiempo, suaves manos? Que su cuerpo fuera disfrutado por él, que ella pudiera conocer su anatomía sin reparos, sin miedos de ser reprendidos por alguien ajeno a ellos. Que sólo estuvieran ambos encerrados en una burbuja impenetrable.

Pero, estaba clara de que no pasaría. Detestaba su situación y sentía impotencia al no poder dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Dejó reposar su cabeza en el borde de la blanca tina. Debía tomar una decisión y hasta ahora, la más cuerda era erradicar ese sentimiento de ella. Aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba en la preparatoria y agradaría a Inuyasha. Trataría de pasar el mayor tiempo con él, así nunca le dijera sus sentimientos, eso haría.

Salió del baño y se vistió con una franelilla de tirantes y un short de tela, se colocó calcetines y bajó a ayudar a su madre como había prometido, eso la distraería un poco.

* * *

—Te lo digo, Kag. Él no respeta, es un pervertido de lo peor, ¡Ni siquiera porque estamos en público!

Una suave carcajada escapó de los labios de la azabache, viendo el ceño fruncido de su amiga. —Ay, Sango. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada. Miroku jamás dejará de ser manilarga.

—Pues, ¡deberá dejar de serlo!— La castaña apretó su puño en clara señal de frustración. —Ese tonto, no sabes la vergüenza que pasé… ¡Mira que… tocarme, ahí…!

—Ya, ya. —Trató de calmarla la joven pelinegra. —Estoy segura que es su manera de demostrarte lo mucho que le gustas. Luego de conocerte, no ha coqueteado con más chicas. Él te ama, Sango.

La mirada de la castaña se dulcificó cuando escuchó las palabras de su amiga; eso era cierto, su novio ahora sólo era un pervertido únicamente con ella, aunque no lograra controlar su mano, sin importar en que situación estuviesen. — Tienes razón, gracias Kagome. — Observó a la jovencita y frunció los labios al ver su expresión. — A ti te pasa algo, ¿Qué es? —Soltó rápidamente.

La azabache encaró a su amiga y entreabrió sus labios. Bien, con ella podía liberar lo que sentía. —Quedan sólo dos meses para finalizar la preparatoria.

—Lo sé, al fin podrás ir a la universidad. Pero, eso no es lo que te preocupa.

No había sido una pregunta, la conocía tan bien que había afirmado que ella tenía algo más. —Ya no podré… ver a Inuyasha.

Sango entendió inmediatamente la actitud casi taciturna de su amiga. Desde hacía cuatro años, su amiga le había contado sobre éste profesor. Aunque iban en preparatorias diferentes, eran vecinas desde pequeñas y se habían vuelto casi hermanas. Aún recordaba claramente como Kagome le había dicho entre grititos de alegría que su profesor le había comentado lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, por ser la mejor arquera de su promoción y de la preparatoria en general. Cuando la joven azabache había iniciado su último año en la preparatoria, su actitud se había vuelto menos aniñada, ahora estaba siento más madura, calmada y en su semblante a veces se denotaba la tristeza, aceptando mucho más el hecho de que ese sería su último año como alumna de su Sensei.

.

.

— _¿No has pensado en decirle lo que sientes? — Vio como los ojos color almendra de su mejor amiga casi se salen de sus órbitas, aterrorizada con sus palabras. Sango agitó sus manos rápidamente, tratando de corregir lo que había dicho. — Me refiero a una vez que te gradúes._

 _La joven azabache suspiró derrotada. —Lo he pensado pero… no creo hacerlo. No estoy lista, además…_

— _Además…— La animó a continuar._

— _No creo gustarle de esa manera. Soy sólo su alumna y… preferiría seguir así, viviendo éste sentimiento yo sola hasta que el momento de dejarlo ir llegue._

— _Te gusta mucho, ¿No es así?_

 _La pelinegra sonrió, haciendo resaltar los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. —Más que gustarme, amo todo de él. La manera en que sonríe de medio lado, como sus ojos se iluminan cuando los rayos del sol tocan su rostro… como el dorado que posee en su mirada toma una tonalidad casi naranja y rojiza cuando está enojado. Como frunce el ceño y golpea su pie contra el suelo si está impaciente. La manera en la que me observa lanzar mis flechas, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Como su sonrisa se vuelve arrogante y presumida si gana una lucha. Hasta amo la manera en la que él ama el Ramen…_

— _Vaya…— Sango estaba asombrada. La manera en la que su amiga hablaba de él le daba a entender lo profundamente enamorada que estaba. La admiraba, ella todos estos años ha estado callando lo que siente. —Veo que… en verdad lo amas._

 _La joven bajó la mirada, enfocándose en sus manos, las cuales estaban en su regazo. —Es lo que más me atemoriza. Tal vez nunca logre olvidarlo y… una vez que salga graduada, hasta ahí llegará esto._

— _No debes avergonzarte por sentir amor por él. Sí, es cierto, es un profesor. Pero… él es joven, era algo que no podías evadir. — Su amiga le sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente. Ella tenía razón, no se avergonzaría de su amor por él._ — _Además, parece que lo observas bastante, mira que grabarte todo lo que hace._ — _Alzó una ceja y le sonrió con picardía para luego mirar sus uñas de manera despreocupada._

 _Se sonrojó furiosamente y casi cae del sofá donde cómodamente estaban sentadas, tomó uno de los mullidos cojines y se lo lanzó, mientras una batalla de risas y ataques comenzaba._ _— ¡Tonta!_

.

.

Kagome era muy apasionada en sus sentimientos y nunca la había visto vacilar en ellos. Se había mantenido perenne en su amor por su profesor y aunque varias veces trató de disuadirla diciéndole que era una locura que estuviera enamorada de él, que la diferencia de edades era demasiado notoria y que ella saldría lastimada, la azabache defendió su sentir hasta el final. Incluso, su madre había tratado de aconsejarla también, pero optó por apoyar a su hija, dada la determinación de ésta. Dejar correr el tiempo sería lo mejor.

—Vayamos por un helado, Kag. Aprovechemos que estamos en viernes.

—Está bien. Buscaré dinero. —Concordó, levantándose.

—Nos vemos aquí en diez, rápido, rápido. ¡La última en llegar es popó de gato!

— ¡Serás popó de felino!— Le gritó al tiempo que comenzaba a correr a su casa, para cambiarse el short por un jean y buscar el dinero. Habían estado sentadas en las escaleras del templo donde la azabache vivía. Su madre se había ido apenas hacía una hora y aún quedaba claridad del día.

Una vez lista, se encontró con Sango antes de lo acordado y ambas rieron al comenzar la guerra sobre quién era la última en llegar y la que se llevaría el título nada glamoroso de "Popó de gato", obviamente, ninguna lo quería.

Llegaron a una heladería que estaba unas cuadras más allá del templo y se dirigieron a las máquinas dispensadoras de helado. Había muchos sabores y lo mejor, era que ellas mismas podían crear su postre. El lugar era acogedor, había mullidos sillones y también mesas con sólo dos sillas para parejas. Las blancas paredes adornadas con florecillas y también con círculos de colores hacían la estancia agradable a la vista, mezclando los tonos del arcoíris. Un lugar familiar y a la vez para enamorados.

Sango y ella se dirigieron al estante donde estaban los vasos, había diferentes tamaños y formas, decidiéndose por unas copas. La azabache se giró para ir con su amiga hasta la primera estación: Las cremas de helado. Desde donde estaba, podía observar el otro lado de la heladería, reparando en una pareja que compartía un batido de la misma copa.

Un sentimiento jamás experimentado la abordó, oprimiendo su pecho y haciéndola casi marearse. Era él, era Inuyasha. Sonreía y miraba de manera amorosa a una hermosa chica sentada frente a él. El largo y sedoso cabello liso de su acompañante brillaba gracias a la iluminación artificial del lugar; ella también sonreía animadamente, haciendo que su perfil se viera mucho más bello. Un suspiro que se asemejaba más a un sollozo escapó de sus labios, llamando inmediatamente la atención de la castaña.

—Kag, ¿estás bien?

La azabache no podía despegar sus ojos de la pareja. Pareciera como si ellos estuvieran aislados del resto del mundo, tal como ella quería estarlo con él, como siempre había deseado. Cuando vio a Inuyasha tomar la mano de la hermosa mujer y sonreír de esa manera que tanto amaba, su corazón se oprimió y el dolor recorrió su ser entero. Sintió el escozor en su mirada y se obligó a tragar el nudo en su garganta, sus manos estaban frías y, luego la rabia tomó parte en su cuerpo.

La acompañante de su profesor se levantó de la mesa, atendiendo una llamada en su celular y ella logró ver su rostro, era tan hermosa, de rasgos finos, madura. Una mujer que a él le convenía. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Inuyasha y como si él presintiera que alguien lo observaba, alzó sus dorados ojos a ella y su expresión pasó de ser una relajada y sonriente a una asombrada y, ella juraba, preocupada.

Lo vio hacer el indicio de levantarse y caminar hacia ella, pero antes de hacerlo, le entregó la copa a Sango y salió a paso rápido de la heladería.

El sonido tintineante de la puerta llamó la atención de la mujer que aún hablaba por su celular, cuando vio a una jovencita salir apresuradamente del local. Inuyasha pasó también por su lado, dispuesto a salir de la heladería y ella frunció el ceño, algo alarmada.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó, tomándolo del brazo.

—Lo siento, Kikyō, en seguida regreso. —Le dijo, se soltó de su agarre y salió del lugar.

La castaña aún mantenía las copas en su mano, sin salir del asombro. Ese hombre… era el Sensei de Kagome. Divisó a la mujer de largo cabello azabache cerca de la puerta de salida y sintió la ira recorrer sus venas. Ella le había advertido a Kagome que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería, ¡pero era tan terca!

Salió rápidamente tras ellos, entregándole las copas a la mujer que acompañaba al profesor de su amiga, haciéndola tambalear por el rápido movimiento que realizó. — ¿Pero qué-?

— ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó con ella, aunque en realidad no sintiera remordimiento alguno.

Kagome apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, para luego reclinarse en la pared de alguna tienda, no sabía en realidad cuánto había corrido, pero sentía su pulso ir a mil por hora.

— ¡Kagome!

¡Oh, no! ¿La había seguido? ¡No podía verlo! ¿Qué le diría? La situación prácticamente era ridícula, ella no debió salir huyendo de esa manera, pero… ¡Oh, dolía tanto! Las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro y un lastimero quejido afloró de su garganta.

Escuchó pasos apresurados cerca de ella y decidió correr nuevamente, no quería verlo, no quería hablar con él. Corrió hasta que estuvo segura que estaba sola, deteniéndose nuevamente en un callejón. A pesar que sentía la presión de su pecho y un dolor inmenso por darse un encontronazo con la realidad, no pudo evitar seguir pensando en el gran amor que sentía por él. Por su profesor.

Solamente esperaba poder superarlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ella.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un comienzo que en lo particular, me gustó mucho :D, a todos los que leen, muchas gracias. Si dejan su comentario sobre qué les pareció, estaré muy agradecida.

Besitos.


	2. II

Inuyasha y CO., no me pertenecen -por más que he tratado de engañar a Takahashi para que me firme los documentos donde me cede los derechos de autor-.

* * *

Regalo para "¡ **ARDALUS**!" por el _"Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor._

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Rated: "M". Si te ofende o disgusta leer escenas con lemon pues, éste fic **no** es para ti. Si de todas maneras quieres continuar leyendo, será bajo tu responsabilidad como lector.

* * *

 **Utopía de Amor**

 _Estaba innegablemente enamorada del hombre más fascinante y hermoso que jamás haya conocido. El problema no era él, era su título. ¿Cómo negar un amor tan grande cuando el hombre de tus sueños es tu profesor?_

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 _ **Japón, 2015.**_

La semana había transcurrido rápido, el tiempo parecía ser inclemente y pasar con más velocidad de lo acostumbrado. Tal vez era debido a las ansias de los estudiantes por graduarse, o simplemente era porque todos habían estado sumergidos en diferentes actividades y preparando el viaje de fin de curso, el cual era un regalo de la institución a los alumnos.

—…es así como garantizamos la seguridad de cada uno de ustedes. —La directora acomodó sus anteojos y prosiguió con la charla desde el podio que estaba en el escenario; todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el auditorio del edificio. —Ahora que todo está arreglado y el permiso de sus padres está otorgado, sólo queda con terminar de preparar la salida en los diferentes transportes y dividir las secciones. Procederemos a mencionar la lista de los cursos y sus docentes encargados.

A la directora se le fue entregada una lista y uno a uno fue nombrando los cursos junto con su profesor o profesora asignado. Estos tendrían la responsabilidad de atender a los alumnos en el viaje y cuidar por su integridad, sin despegar la vista de ellos. Este viaje sería únicamente para los graduandos, es decir, irían los únicos tres salones de duodécimo grado, tres secciones en total. —Profesora Akada, Natsuki. Curso: Duodécimo grado A.

La profesora mencionada subió al escenario y tomó la lista de los estudiantes que le correspondían. Kagome ocultó un bostezo con el dorso de su mano. Su curso correspondía al C, así que sólo faltaban dos. Ya estaba incómoda y fastidiada, tenía hambre y hubiese preferido estar en su mullida cama, durmiendo. —Profesor Kouhei, Fujikita. Curso: Duodécimo grado B.

Ew… gracias al cielo. Ése hombre era un ancianito amargado, seguro les arruinaría el viaje. —Profesor Taishō, Inuyasha…—Se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su Sensei… ¿Él también iría a la excursión? Pero… el único grado que quedaba… era…— Curso: Duodécimo grado C.

Su mundo cayó a sus pies y casi se desmaya de la angustia. Esto no podía estarle sucediendo, no a ella. Desde el incidente de la heladería, lo había evitado a toda costa, ni siquiera había ido a practicar arquería cuando él estaba en el campo. ¡Qué horror! Un fin de semana completamente bajo su mirada sagaz. En esos momentos, deseó no haber prometido a sus amigas que iría a ese viaje. Sus amigas… las buscó con la mirada y ambas la observaban con asombro y casi miedo, como esperando que ella dijera o hiciera algo. Pero la azabache estaba sin habla.

Vio como el profesor Taisō bajaba del escenario y se dirigía hacia donde estaba su grupo. ¡Perfecto! Tantos días evitándolo y ahora se lo tiraban de frente, ese día luego del fatídico y vergonzoso encuentro en la heladería, había podido eludirlo y no encontrarse con él y ahora… ¿La vida la odiaba o qué? Se rezagó detrás de sus amigas y trató de evitar la dorada mirada de su profesor. Esto era absurdo, por todos los cielos. Sus demás compañeros de aula estaban más que agradecidos que les haya tocado el más joven de los profesores, con él, las actividades serían más divertidas. Al ser el profesor encargado de impartir clases en el equipo de luchas, era más competitivo, les exigía al máximo y siempre salía victorioso en los combates de calentamiento, casi restregándoles en la cara su triunfo.

Los alumnos se llevaban bien con él. Había incluso con algunos con quienes hablaba de manera informal, pero… no con ella, nunca seria así con ella. Una idea cruzó por su mente cuando lo sintió mirarla y ella apartó sus ojos de él, debería decirle a su mamá que le negara el permiso, que se inventara algo, que dijera que estaba enferma, que se había ido de viaje, que había contraído matrimonio, que-sabía-ella, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar bajo su insistente dorada vigilancia.

— ¿Kagome?

La joven pelinegra abrió sus ojos y dejó de morder su uña nerviosamente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. — ¿Eh?

—El profesor está pasando lista, responde— Le dijo entre dientes una de sus amigas.

Cuando alzó la vista, notó que el profesor Taishō la miraba atentamente, sosteniendo en su mano un bolígrafo, esperando su respuesta. —P-presente.

—Debes estar más atenta, Kagome.

Su reproche le había hecho sonrojar y bajar la vista. Faltaban alrededor de cinco semanas para el viaje que sería a finales de curso, el fin de semana antes de la graduación precisamente. Eso significaba que aún podría mentalizarse que él iba a estar ahí. Eso… o inventarse una excusa para no asistir.

Cuando sus amigas se engancharon a conversar con ella acerca de lo que llevarían y las actividades recreacionales en las que participarían soltó un suspiro cansado, sabiendo que no iba a poder eludirlas.

Oh, demonios. Esto no sería bueno.

* * *

Se desperezó y se levantó de la silla delante de su escritorio, había estado estudiando sin parar por más de tres horas y ya su cuerpo se la estaba cobrando. Su madre se había ido al trabajo y ella había finalizado ya con el estudio para su último examen, el cual debía rendir a finales de esa semana. Estar a martes era simplemente una molestia, no sabía porque, simplemente detestaba los mediados de semana. Al día siguiente tendría entrenamiento de arquería, pero iría en la mañana, para así no toparse con el turno de su Sensei.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras, no estaba asustada por quedarse sola, lo había estado la mayor parte de su vida. Había sido difícil luego de la muerte de su padre. Muchas veces su madre había tenido que llevársela consigo a su trabajo o dejarla en casa de Sango, la depresión de hallarse sola era demasiada. Pero con el tiempo había logrado recuperar la alegría y también su buena disposición ante la vida. Cuando entró a la preparatoria, pudo desviar su atención a otros temas.

Llegó a la cocina y decidió que prepararse un chocolate caliente era buena idea, se sentaría un rato a ver televisión y ya después podría dormir toda la noche. Esto no era sencillo, ser una adolescente enamorada casi no le dejaba espacio para pensar en nadie más que no fuera ese hombre perfecto a sus ojos.

No había hablado con él, tampoco buscaría hacerlo. Solamente esperaba poder evitarlo hasta el día del viaje. Tres días a su lado, durmiendo en los mismos metros cuadrados que él, teniéndolo muy cerca. Cuando se dejaba soñar y pensar en que ese sería el ambiente perfecto para ambos, el recuerdo de su Sensei con esa mujer en la heladería llegaba a ella, haciendo que en su corazón se instalara ese molesto pinchazo de incomodidad y celos.

Si, estaba celosa.

Ella quería esa mirada, ella quería ese toque de él, ella quería ser suya solamente. Quería amarlo, tocarlo… quería besarlo. Con un suspiro cansado se arrastró hacia el sofá y encendió el televisor, dejando el aún humeante chocolate en la mesita de centro para que se enfriara un poco. Pasó los canales hasta que dejó una película de comedia romántica. Ugh, ¿por qué se torturaba de esa manera?

Bien, al menos, ver los besos de los protagonistas la hacía imaginarse como sería su primer beso. Porque ni siquiera eso, ¡nadie la había besado! A menos no un beso de verdad. ¡Y todo era su maldita culpa! Alejaba a todos los chicos simplemente por serle fiel a un sentimiento unilateral. Pero amaba a su profesor y aunque fuera en su mente, deseaba besarlo de la manera más pasional que pudiera.

.

.

Liberó una, dos, tres flechas… pero con ninguna podía dar en el blanco. Movió sus hombros y su cuello, sintiendo como estos dolían. Acomodó su Kosode para mayor comodidad y se colocó en posición nuevamente. Estaba sola en el campo y había llegado temprano para estar ella con su arco, nadie más. Últimamente eso hacía, entrenar solamente ella. Con el ceño fruncido y una nueva actitud determinada, lanzó una nueva flecha, la cual dio a dos espacios del centro.

—Rayos, ¿por qué no puedo darle al blanco? — Se preguntó a si misma a manera de reproche.

—Porque esa no es la postura que te enseñé.

La saeta que estaba en su arco, ya tensada y lista para ser liberada, se aflojó. Sintió el temblor en sus piernas al reconocer la voz masculina y suave de Inuyasha. Se giró y lo vio apoyado en uno de los pilares de madera del lugar, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada de oro clavada en ella. Pero… ¿qué hacía él allí?

—Sensei…

—Estás muy tensa, así no podrás disparar bien, te lo he dicho. —Se acercó a ella unos pasos, a lo que la chica retrocedió. Vio en el rostro varonil el reflejo de la duda y disconformidad, pero ella no podía estar cerca de él, quería evitar a toda costa esas cosquillas que su cercanía le producían.

—Debo retirarme… hasta luego Profesor. — Hizo una leve reverencia y se giró, dispuesta a irse a los vestidores para cambiar su traje blanco y negro por su uniforme. Lo sintió caminar detrás de ella y apresuró su paso, entrando detrás del espacio provisto para realizar los tiros, llegando al pasillo posterior el cual era un poco angosto pero por el cual se podía transitar tranquilamente.

La tomó por el brazo y en un ademán un poco brusco, la hizo girar, quedando cara a cara. — ¿Por qué has estado evitándome? — Demandó saber.

Sus doradas orbes estaban muy cerca de ella, atontándola y dejándola sin habla. —Yo no-

—Si lo has estado haciendo— Interrumpió—, llevas casi dos semanas sin entrenar conmigo, ¿Por qué? — Su tono destilaba la inconformidad del cual era poseedor. La azabache lo miró extrañada, ¿Estaba enojado?

—Solamente… éste horario me conviene más.

—No es cierto. ¿Es por lo que pasó en la heladería? Dime…— Se acercó más a ella, casi acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared de madera.

—N-no, no es eso… yo sólo…— Sentir el cálido aliento de su profesor cerca de su rostro la estaba adormeciendo y había creado un nudo en su estómago. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños había pensado que lo tendría así de cerca. Sentía su cálida mano aún aferrada a su brazo, evitando que ella escapara… pero a estas alturas, ella no quería escapar.

—No me has dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera me has saludado como antes lo hacías— Colocó ambos brazos al lado de la cabeza de la pelinegra, encarcelándola, mientras seguía admirando cada facción se su rostro, cada gesto, sus labios entreabiertos, su mirada brillante— Detesto que te alejes, detesto saber que no puedo tenerte conmigo, ¿Entiendes eso?

Los achocolatados ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de sus fervorosas palabras, ¿Acaso él…?— Se-Sensei…

— ¡No me llames así, maldición! No sabes cómo detesto esa palabra viniendo de ti. —Llevó una mano a su rostro y con sus largos dedos acarició su sonrosada mejilla de la chica, viendo como ella entreabría sus labios —Dímelo… necesito oírlo de tu boca…

— ¿Qué… qué cosa? — Preguntó confundida.

—Mi nombre… llámame por mi nombre. —Demandó, apegando su frente a la de ella.

Estaba narcotizada a este punto. La nariz de él rozaba la suya en una suave caricia, sintiendo su aliento sobre sus labios, deseando probarlos, que la abrazara… que la tomara ahí mismo. —Inu…Yasha…

Eso había sido suficiente para él. En un rápido movimiento la tomó por ambos lados de su rostro, aprisionando sus labios delicados con los expertos de él, dándole un beso cargado de ganas reprimidas, un beso salvaje, posesivo, audaz y lleno de la pasión que sentía.

Con sus manos apretó la tela de su camisa deportiva, atrayéndolo más a ella, sintiéndose en la gloria al saber que él, su amado Inuyasha al fin la estaba besando, al fin le estaba correspondiendo. Él bajó la intensidad del beso, delineando el contorno del inferior labio femenino con su lengua, luego el superior, para posteriormente morderlo de manera delicada y fundirse una vez más en un beso ardiente, demandante.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando la lengua tibia y experimentada del oji-dorado acarició su paladar, no pudiendo reprimir un gemido que había nacido en su garganta, sintiendo como su vientre se contraía sólo con esa acción. Él se separó de ella una vez más, llevando su mano a su cabello, tomando un mechón entre sus dedos. Sus ojos dorados con matices naranjas la miraron fijamente, cristalizados con el deseo. — Si me dices que me deseas como yo a ti… dejo que todo se vaya a la mierda. — Dijo entre jadeos, para luego depositar suaves besos en la comisura de los labios de la azabache.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a… el título 'Alumna-Profesor'? — ¿S-Seguro? — Preguntó, aún dudosa.

— ¿Me quieres? — Ella asintió sin dudarlo, sonrojada de manera furiosa, atontada y, él sonrió, mostrándole el hoyuelo que adornaba una de sus mejillas. —Entonces, serás mía como he deseado desde el momento en que te vi.

Las manos varoniles que habían estado a los costados de la cabeza femenina, bajaron a sus muslos, alzándola y apoyándola contra la pared para tener mejor acceso a sus labios, presionándose duramente contra ella, haciéndola gemir de excitación al tenerlo tan locamente cerca. El beso ahora era casi fiero, la estaba probando de manera descarada, sabía que él era el primero… sería el primero y el único, eso era verídico.

Una de sus manos subió desde su pierna hasta su costado, acariciando su cintura y su plano estómago, aprovechando él la posición para mover sus caderas y frotarse lenta y certeramente contra las propias de la azabache. Ella también le demandó, acariciando sus brazos, su espalda. Aún rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas cuando él rompió el beso y se alejó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para poder quitarse la camisa y volver a asaltar sus labios con la lujuria que quería darle.

Kagome casi desfalleció cuando sintió una de sus manos llegar hasta uno de sus senos; lo masajeó sin recato, sin pudor, arrancándole un furioso jadeo a la chica. Sentía que estaba en la gloria, lo deseaba, a él, desde siempre, desde el primer momento.

Inuyasha caminó con ella hasta una mesa que estaba a un costado y la depositó suavemente, quedando ella sentada y él entre sus piernas nuevamente. Observó el torso desnudo del hombre y sin previo aviso, él le quitó la parte superior de su traje, quedando con su sujetador de encaje color rosa. Él sonrió y la besó nuevamente. —Dilo otra vez…

Entre el beso ella suspiró, sabiendo a lo que se refería. —I-Inuyasha…

Oh demonios, sí. Se escuchaba tan excitante llamarlo por su nombre, tan íntimo. El deslizó fuera del femenino cuerpo el Hakama negro, quedando ella solamente en bragas y sujetador. Sin pedir permiso y sin aguantar mucho más, se deshizo de toda la ropa que quedaba en ella, dejándola completamente desnuda. Contrario a lo que había imaginado, no tenía vergüenza, solamente quería sentirlo, que estuviera dentro de ella de una vez.

Si alguien aparecía, estaba segura que cometería homicidio contra quien fuere.

La recostó completamente en la mesa y llevó su boca a uno de sus pezones, masajeando el otro con sus dedos, incitándola, excitándola. Se retorció bajó su lengua, sintiendo como su intimidad se calentaba y comenzaba a torturarla. Atendió al otro pezón, mordiendo, saboreando y acariciando la piel de la chica, para comenzar a bajar con cortos besos y lamidas por su estómago, su vientre, llegando hasta su centro.

Cuando la azabache sintió la lengua de su profesor en su clítoris, tuvo que morder su labio con fuerza para no gritar. Él la estaba haciendo enloquecer, ¡Y le encantaba! Enterró sus manos en la larga cabellera negra que veía esparcida entre sus piernas, las cuales retorció, acariciando con la planta de sus pies aun cubiertas por las medias la amplia espalda del hombre, sin poder quedarse quieta. Arqueaba su torso con desespero y sentía la irrealidad de la situación. Cielos, ¡Era su Sensei! Pero, en este momento, era lo que menos le importaba… eran un hombre y una mujer que se deseaban, y ella lo amaba. Punto.

Subió hacia los femeninos labios nuevamente, besándola, lamiendo su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Alzó una de las blancas piernas femeninas y la asió a su cintura, tomó ambas manos de ella y las llevó por sobre su cabeza, aprisionando sus muñecas con una mano, mientras la otra bajó nuevamente a su intimidad, introduciendo dos dedos en ella. Kagome se arqueó contra su mano, gimiendo descontroladamente.

—Oh… por favor…— Rogó.

—Vamos, pequeña… pídemelo.

—No aguanto… más…— Lloriqueó— Ya no… puedo…

Lo sintió caliente y palpitante cuando se colocó en su entrada, no supo en qué momento se había desecho de su pantalón deportivo y poco le importó. La besó profundamente mientras entraba en ella, de una sola embestida. No había dolor, sólo placer y el gozo de tenerlo al fin para ella, de ser suya completamente. —Muévete, Kagome… muévete.

Movió sus caderas accediendo a su petición, mientras su vista se nublaba y trataba a duras penas de llevar sus manos al varonil rostro, pero sus muñecas estaban firmemente aprisionadas, sin poder moverse. Él siguió meciéndose en una danza frenética contra ella, haciendo que sus pieles rozaran, llevándola hasta la locura. Mientras seguía embistiéndola, sujetó su nuca con la otra mano, haciendo más fuertes los encuentros, arrancando gemidos, gruñidos y un inmenso placer de los labios de la joven azabache.

Cuando sintió algo explotar dentro de ella, él se tensó, gruñendo y embistiéndola con más fuerza, temblando entre sus piernas. Él se dejó caer sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus firmes músculos y el sudor que recorría su piel. Lo escuchó susurrar algo, pero no entendió que era.

— ¿Mmm? — Murmuró.

El alzó su cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa. —Se te va a enfriar el chocolate.

Ah, El choco-… un momento… ¿El chocolate? — ¿Q-QUÉ?

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente parpadeando rápidamente y casi cae del sillón donde había estado recostada, la película que había estado viendo ya había acabado.

¿Pero qué demonios…?

¡¿Había sido un sueño?!

¡¿UN SUEÑO?!

¡¿Qué clase de pervertida era?!

Ah, claro, ya decía ella, era muy bueno para ser cierto. Las imágenes de su húmeda alucinación llegaron a su mente y soltó un gritito de vergüenza, llevando sus manos a su rostro y cubriéndolo, ocultando su sonrojo aunque estuviera sola. ¡¿Cómo había podido soñar de esa manera con él?! Ahora… ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara? Si antes se le hacía imposible con la escena de la heladería, ahora mucho menos, ¡Era una pervertida! Quitó lentamente las manos de su rostro, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. Había anhelado tanto que hubiese sido verdad.

"… _Serás mía como he deseado desde el momento en que te vi…"_

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. No iba a poder olvidar ese sueño, de eso estaba segura.

Qué vergüenza.

* * *

No había sido nada sencillo aludir al profesor Taishō, mucho menos cuando él pidió hablar con ella hacía dos semanas.

.

.

— _¿Por qué no has entrenado más en hora de práctica normal? —Le había preguntado directamente, sin titubeos y sin dirigirle la mirada. Con una típica actitud de un profesor cuando le habla a un estudiante._

— _Lo lamento Sensei, he estado ocupada. —Respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Él asintió y dio la vuelta, aceptando su respuesta._

.

.

No le había preguntado más nada, en ese momento agradeció que no le dijera más, no habría podido soportar el estar en su presencia por más tiempo, se sentía totalmente avergonzada y apenada consigo misma por haber tenido ese sueño con él. Y desde ese día, no habían hablado.

—Bien alumnos, fórmense.

Había transcurrido el tiempo y ya estaba alistándose para el viaje, abordando cada grupo el bus expreso que les correspondía. En la entrada del transporte estaba su Sensei, anotando y corroborando con la lista con cada estudiante que subía al bus.

Ella subió, mirándolo de reojo y sintiendo la dorada mirada clavada en ella. ¿Por qué sentía que él quería hablarle? Tenía la impresión de que él quería decirle algo, como si se estuviera conteniendo. Por más que intentaba, no podía verlo como un profesor a totalidad. Primero, debido a lo que sentía por él, segundo, por la manera en la que él la miraba y últimamente se comportaba con ella. A veces quería correr a su lado, pero luego se contradecía ya que al verlo a unos metros de ella, huía como una cobarde.

Pero algo tenía claro… aún después de evitarlo por más de un mes, su amor por él no había menguado en ningún sentido. De lo contrario, ahora que sólo le quedaban unos días en la preparatoria, se sentía más enamorada que nunca.

El bus partió y así comenzó el viaje. Su profesor estaba sentado al frente y todos los alumnos comenzaron a mantener charlas y también a hacer juegos, hasta que a unos más que otros les ganó el sueño y decidieron dormitar en sus cómodos asientos reclinables. Ella prefirió observar por la ventana, luego de haber admirado alrededor de una hora el perfil del ambarino, del cual tenía la mejor vista desde su puesto.

Luego de tres horas de viaje, llegaron al campamento donde estarían por tres días. Ella no se consideraba una chica con espíritu campista o algo por el estilo. Pero el lugar le agradaba.

— ¡Al fin te veo, preciosa! Pensé que estaríamos todo el fin de semana aislados.

Sonrió cálidamente cuando el moreno la abrazó de forma cariñosa. —Es un gusto verte, Kōga.

El chico pellizcó una de las mejillas de la azabache, haciéndola reír. — Vamos a buscar el momento y nos escapamos por ahí, tú y yo… ¿Qué dices?

Iba a contestarle, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y, al dirigir la vista para reconocer al recién llegado, vio a su Sensei detrás de ella, clavando su mirada reprobatoria en Kōga. —Espero no sea en serio tu propuesta, Kōga. — La azabache se asombró de ver su ceño fruncido, ¿Los reprendería? ¿Los acusaría con la Directora? — Higurashi, ve al centro de la cancha, distribuiré los dormitorios.

No se había dado cuenta de la calidez de su mano sobre ella, hasta que sintió el frío cuando él abandonó su hombro. Asintió y se despidió de Kōga con una sonrisa y agitando su mano, dejándolo junto al profesor. Ellos nunca habían congeniado mucho, discutían y se retaban cuando estaban practicando en las luchas. Aunque Inuyasha siempre había manejado su temperamento a duras penas, ya que debía respetar a sus alumnos.

A los pocos minutos, el profesor llegó, repartió las habitaciones, asignándola con Eri y Yuka y luego les dijo que tendrían una hora y media para descargar los equipajes e instalarse. Se sorprendió cuando le dijo a ella que estaría en el grupo encargado de preparar la cena de ese día, junto con él y otros profesores y alumnos de grupo. Sus amigas le dirigieron una extraña mirada, y ella se sintió un poco acorralada.

¿Por qué ella? Tantos jóvenes que había…

Terminó de acomodar todo en la cabaña y junto con sus amigas decidió salir. El lugar era muy amplio, lleno de muchos árboles, el sitio de campamento perfecto, con pistas de obstáculos, lagos, lagunas, un río y también piscinas de lodo. El día transcurrió entre dinámicas, juegos y yincanas que se hacían entre los diferentes cursos. Fue bastante entretenido y divertido animar y jugar junto con los demás. Los profesores se mantenían vigilantes, pero no sobre ellos. Eso le dio la libertad de relajarse un poco y reírse como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

La tarde había caído y se disculpó con sus amigas para poder asearse. Debía estar lista en una hora y ayudar a la preparación de la cena, ansiaba quitarse de encima toda la cantidad de arena y hojas acumuladas en el transcurso del día. Una vez que estuvo lista, decidió recostarse en la pared exterior de la cabaña. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo y las rebeldes ondas ya estaban presentes. Había optado por utilizar una camisa deportiva Nike, color rosa intenso, junto con un mono corto de la misma marca, deportivo de color negro. Era una manera cómoda de andar y también apropiada.

Se despegó de la pared de madera de la cabaña cuando el profesor Taishō pasó frente a ella. —Que bien, ya estás lista. —Llevaba sus manos dentro de su pantalón Adidas deportivo color negro con rayas verticales en rojo que estaban a los lados de sus piernas, y una camisa deportiva en conjunto del mismo color que las rayas, dejando sus brazos descubiertos. —Acompáñame, iremos primero a la bodega por algunos vegetales.

Asintió y lo siguió. Caminó a cierta distancia detrás de él, admirando su espalda y también percibiendo su perfume. Ese olor siempre la transportaría y relajaría. Llegaron a una cabaña con puerta deslizante, la cual él abrió y la dejó pasar a ella primero. Dudó un poco y luego caminó hasta entrar al lugar. Había muchos costales en los alrededores, también había cajas con vegetales, diferentes tubérculos y raíces, al fondo había unas cavas donde suponía estaba la carne y los alimentos que necesitaban refrigeración.

—En aquel lado hay pequeños costales con verduras, trae dos de esos por favor y, ten cuidado.

Asintió a su orden, sintiendo su pecho calentarse cuando le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Siempre había sido de esa manera, pero luego de su sueño, encontrándose ambos solos, casi se sentía como si pudiera suceder algo entre ellos. Caminó hasta que encontró los costales y cargó uno, no eran tan pesados.

Soltó un gemido de dolor cuando sin fijarse, la punta de un clavo de los contenedores de madera pinchó su dedo. Frunció el ceño cuando la gota de sangre bajó por su pálida piel, contrastando dramáticamente. Su sonrojo se disparó y su corazón latió desbocado cuando tuvo la presencia de su profesor delante de ella, observando minuciosamente su dedo.

—Vaya que eres tonta, te dije que tuvieras cuidado. — Reprochó.

—No soy tonta… es sólo que…— Su defensa murió en sus labios cuando Inuyasha tomó su mano y llevó su dedo hasta su boca, succionando la sangre que había brotado. Sintió la cálida lengua masculina acariciar suavemente su dedo índice y las cosquillas en su vientre no tardaron en aparecer; su boca era cálida, su caricia era suave y estaba aumentando su temperatura corporal. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y su rostro se calentó.

—Si eres tonta… lo sabes. — Envolvió el dedo de la chica en un trozo pequeño de tela que había arrancado de un pañuelo que había estado en su bolsillo, para evitar que siguiera sangrando. Ella seguía mirándolo atontada, y su mundo dejó de girar cuando las doradas orbes se posaron en sus ojos. El entreabrió sus labios y ella desvió su mirada a ellos. Deseaba probarlos, deseaba un beso. Vio como lentamente él descendía su rostro a ella, se estaba acercando y parecía hipnotizado con ese movimiento. Pero antes de acercarse más a ella, soltó su mano y retrocedió. Lo vio tensar su mandíbula y apretar sus puños. Estaba enojado, lo sabía. —Ve a tu habitación. Buscaré a otro que me ayude.

—Pe-pero… Sensei…

—Vete, Kagome.

Su duro tono la hizo respingar. Seguro estaba pensando que ella era una niña aprovechada que quería hacerlo caer en una jugarreta para que lo despidieran. Oh, si supiera que en realidad lo amaba inmensamente. Asintió y con pesar salió rápidamente de la bodega, dejándolo a él atrás.

* * *

—Wow… ¡Es hermoso!

—Te dije que te gustaría. — Sonrió con orgullo al ver lo brillante de los ojos de ella. Amaba ver la sonrisa de la azabache.

Había ido con Kōga a una pequeña laguna, era el segundo día de su viaje, al día siguiente partirían muy temprano de regreso a Tokio. El lugar era precioso, las luciérnagas empezaban a poblar el pequeño estanque y revoloteaban sobre el agua, dándole un toque mágico al lugar. No estaban tan apartados del resto del campamento, pero si lo suficiente como para no oír los ruidos de los enérgicos adolescentes. Estos chicos eran bastante ruidosos.

—Es… casi irreal. — Dijo, completamente encantada.

El joven oji-azul la miró embelesado, contemplando su sonrisa y sus suaves gestos. Se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos, provocando la sorpresa de la azabache. —Kagome yo… quisiera decirte que…— Estaba en extremo nervioso, pero era ahora o nunca— Tú me gustas mucho.

—Kōga…

—Espera. —La calló— Sé que es muy repentino y la verdad, desearía que lo pensaras. Yo te quiero, Kagome. Te quiero en serio.

—Yo… no sé q-qué decir. — Se había quedado sin palabras y de verdad, comprendía su sentimiento a la perfección. También era un sentimiento no correspondido, como el de ella. — No puedo…

—No digas 'no', aún. Prométeme que lo pensarás…

—Yo…

—Matsuyama, Kōga. —La potente voz del hombre hizo respingar al par de adolescentes. Cuando Kagome vio a su Sensei salir detrás de un árbol, casi muere del susto. ¡Oh, no! Ahora, ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Que había venido con Kōga a hacer quién-sabe-qué. ¡Los regañarían! Los castigarían, y tal vez…— Creí haber sido claro con usted.

Kōga alzó la barbilla, desafiando al profesor. Kagome tembló involuntariamente, presintiendo una pelea próxima, ellos no se caían bien, lo sabía y si el moreno se atrevía a hacer algo en contra del profesor Taishō, sería expulsado. — Lo sentimos mucho Sensei. Por favor, Kōga… vámonos.

—Usted se queda, Higurashi. — Su voz denotaba rabia, un reproche que nunca había escuchado. — Matsuyama, diríjase al campamento. Ahora.

El aludido tensó su mandíbula y no tuvo otro remedio más que obedecer, dejando a Kagome con Taishō. La joven azabache apretaba sus manos nerviosamente. La iba a reprender, se había ganado un gran regaño. — ¿Qué hacías aquí, a solas, con un joven?

Cada palabra destilaba desprecio. Estaba muy enojado. —Sólo me mostraba el estanque.

—Se te declaró, lo escuché.

La joven entreabrió sus labios, sorprendida. — ¿Nos estaba espiando? — Se mordió la lengua después de lo que le había dicho, ¡Tonta! ¡Es un profesor!

—Es mi deber saber dónde están todos mis alumnos. Eres la única que falta en el campamento de mi grupo. No puedes estar aquí con Kōga.

Fue el turno de Kagome de tomar parte en la batalla de miradas ceñudas. — Bien, ¿va a castigarme? Hágalo. No veo cuál es el problema, no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

—No puedes estar aquí con él. — Repitió a manera de amenaza, entre dientes.

—Si puedo. Es normal a mi edad sentir algo por un chico, ¿no cree?

— ¿Sientes algo por Matsuyama? — La sorpresa se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

—Sería algo normal, todas mis amigas tienen novio. — Se encogió de hombros. No sabía porque estaba diciendo esas cosas, tal vez quería verlo enojado. Se estaba poco a poco olvidando que era su Sensei. Es que… era tan fácil verlo como su igual.

—Tú no puedes tener novio, Kagome.

Eso la descolocó. ¿Cómo que…?— Si puedo tener, no veo el impedimento. —Ya a este punto, todo era con propósito de provocarlo.

— ¡No puedes! ¡Tú no! — El joven profesor cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios en un vago intento por calmarse. Kagome lo observó atentamente. ¿Qué quería decir con esas palabras?

— ¡Si puedo! No viviré siempre atada a un sentimiento que no puede ser y-

Se mordió la lengua antes de seguir. Estuvo a punto de revelarle su mayor secreto, precisamente a él, al dueño de su corazón, al hombre por el cual arriesgaría todo. Lo vio aflojar la tensión de su mandíbula y mirarla con sus dorados ojos, los cuales se entrecerraron en su dirección. —No te gusta Kōga. Estás enamorada de alguien más.

Su afirmación la hizo erizarse y las lágrimas asaltaron sus ojos. Lo estaba mirando fijamente, los varoniles labios entreabiertos, su expresión de sorpresa. Kagome cerró sus ojos y un lastimero quejido salió de su garganta. — No… él no me gusta…

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, cuando lo sintió alzar su rostro tomando su mentón, abrió sus ojos y gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. — ¿De quién estás… enamorada, Kagome?

Se sintió débil, presa de sus dos soles dorados. Ya no podía seguir callando, cuatro años de un amor platónico secreto la tenían harta, estaba ya a su límite. — De… usted. Lo amo a usted. — Dijo sin titubeos. Ya estaba cansada de ocultarlo, de negar el amor tan grande que le tenía. Ahora mismo podía morir satisfecha, le había confesado su sentir.

Él se alejó de ella y soltó un suave y casi imperceptible suspiro. La miraba asombrado, y por el movimiento de sus labios, estaba segura que quería decirle algo. —Kagome, yo…-

— ¡No diga nada! ¡Se lo suplico! — No pudo evitar contener las nuevas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. — Estoy clara de mi posición como estudiante y la suya como profesor. Olvide lo que acabo de decirle…— Bajó su mirada y tomó una bocanada de aire— He vivido con este sentimiento durante cuatro años, y así seguirá… oculto dentro de mí. Nadie se enterará, lo juro.

—Pero…-

—Está bien. Sé que es imposible. Tampoco quiero que usted tenga problemas por mi culpa, solamente… olvídelo.

Antes de que él dijera algo más, se dio la vuelta y corrió, lejos de él, lejos del sentimiento que quería dejar atrás. Porque ahora estaba segura, que ya su amor por él… debía acabar.

* * *

 **N/A:** El fic será publicado completo hoy. Gracias a los que leen y dejan su comentario, me llenan de alegría :D

Besitos.


	3. III

Inuyasha y CO., no me pertenecen -por más que he tratado de engañar a Takahashi para que me firme los documentos donde me cede los derechos de autor-.

* * *

Regalo para "¡ **ARDALUS**!" por el _"Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor._

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Rated: "M". Si te ofende o disgusta leer escenas con lemon pues, éste fic **no** es para ti. Si de todas maneras quieres continuar leyendo, será bajo tu responsabilidad como lector.

* * *

 **Utopía de Amor**

 _Estaba innegablemente enamorada del hombre más fascinante y hermoso que jamás haya conocido. El problema no era él, era su título. ¿Cómo negar un amor tan grande cuando el hombre de tus sueños es tu profesor?_

* * *

 **III**

* * *

 _ **Japón, 2016.**_

Llegaba tarde, llegaba tarde. ¡Tonta, Kagome! ¿Cómo podía quedarse dormida en su primer día de clases de la universidad? ¡Nunca le había sucedido! Bueno… un par de veces, quizá. Pero fue en su salón, sobre el pupitre. No antes de llegar y perderse la primera clase.

Como un cohete bajó las escaleras, acomodando su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros para colocar sobre el otro, la mochila donde llevaría sus cosas a partir de ahora. Había tenido todo un año sabático. Luego de su graduación había tomado un lapso de doce meses como descanso, avocándose a ayudar a su mamá y también a atender el templo. Su abuelo había llegado y pensaba quedarse con ellas, su madre había dejado de trabajar de noche y ahora sólo hacía turno vespertino, lo cual era mejor para ella y su salud. Las cosas habían mejorado en su familia.

Sin embargo, desde el momento que salió de la preparatoria, su vida había quedado incompleta y por más que se empeñara en negarlo, sabía que ese era el motivo de su constante estado de ánimo decaído y malhumorado.

No lo había vuelto a ver. Desde aquel campamento antes de la graduación, no había hablado con él. Ni siquiera se había acercado cuando todos los profesores felicitaban a los egresados. Ella tampoco le había buscado. Muchas palabras quedaron en el aire, desde que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos, sin obtener respuesta de él, lo había evadido totalmente y, así había transcurrido todo este tiempo, sin siquiera conocer una mísera pista de su Sensei.

Arrugó el ceño cuando ese título se repitió en su cabeza. Ya Inuyasha no era su profesor, era un hombre cualquiera. Un hombre del cual nunca podría llegar a desprenderse. Tampoco quería hacerse ideas de lo que podría haber pasado con él. Seguramente seguía impartiendo clases de luchas y probablemente era novio de esa hermosa mujer de la otra vez. Aún no había podido olvidar ese incidente que la hacía hervir en rabia y celos.

Si, seguía enamorada de él. Aunque ya estaba segura que no era sólo un amor idealizado o platónico. Ella no podría olvidarlo y arrancarlo de su corazón y su vida de manera sencilla. Pero aun así, seguiría adelante como hasta ahora.

Llegó a tiempo para su clase –gracias al cielo-, y así comenzó su jornada. No había quedado con ninguno de sus amigos de la preparatoria. Sus amigas también habían tomado carreras diferentes. Ella había decidido estudiar Idiomas, una carrera que desde pequeña llamaba su atención. Pero sí estaba en la misma facultad con Sango, su mejor amiga. Ella estudiaría Historia Contemporánea, estaban en el mismo edificio y eso les gustaba, era genial para ambas.

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas que daba al jardín trasero de la facultad. Si bien era muy grande la edificación, había partes de la misma que eran acogedoras y casi desiertas, como la plaza donde estaba. Suspiró y luego sonrió. Su vida ahora sería diferente, no sabía que tanto cambiaría pero, estaba segura que lo haría.

.

.

—Es en serio, Sango. Me ha invitado a salir dos veces en una semana. Le he dicho que no y sigue insistiendo.

—No veo porque negarle una salida. Es muy apuesto y se nota a leguas que le gustas.

Siguió quitando la cáscara de su mandarina y se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. —Sí, es muy apuesto, lo sé. Cuando lo veo siento que mis manos sudan y me pone nerviosa su mirada. Pero… no creo querer salir con él.

La castaña introdujo un gajo de fruta en su boca e hizo un gesto gracioso al notar lo ácido de la misma, cerrando uno de sus ojos y provocando una carcajada en la azabache. Cuando al fin tuvo control de sí misma, le habló a su amiga con un tono rasposo, nada femenino. — Bankotsu es muy atento contigo, dale una oportunidad. Ya pasaste los dieciocho, ¡ten una cita, mujer!

Kagome frunció sus labios y dejó de lado su tarea con la fruta en sus manos. Sango tenía razón. Ya llevaba dos meses estudiando en la universidad y un chico se había acercado a ella. Bankotsu era uno de los hombres más apuestos de la facultad y el que se haya interesado en conseguir una salida con ella la halagaba enormemente, además, era de último año de la carrera, tenía alrededor de veinticuatro años y todas las chicas suspiraban cuando él aparecía. —Tienes razón, es más, resolveré ese asunto ahora mismo. —Dijo decidida. Estiró su torso y alcanzó su celular que estaba sobre la cama. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo de la habitación de la castaña, ataviadas entre muchas cáscaras de fruta y revistas de moda.

Sango la observó interrogante cuando la pelinegra deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y buscó un número, luego presionó llamar. — Oh, ¡Altavoz, altavoz! ¡Rápido! —Instó a la joven a que despegara el celular de su oreja y presionó la pantalla, para ella poder también escuchar la llamada.

— ¿Kagome? — Sango abrió su boca en una perfecta "O" al escuchar el tono grave y varonil de la voz del hombre que había contestado la llamada.

—Hola Bankotsu. ¿Estás ocupado? —Dijo Kagome tratando de alejar un poco a su amiga del aparato para ella poder hablar.

—Para nada, nena. Dime.

Kagome mordió su labio inferior ante el apelativo cariñoso. Él era así, confianzudo de sí mismo y también algo fanfarrón, algo que a las jovencitas les encantaba. — ¿Recuerdas que… m-me hablaste sobre una cita?

—Claro que sí, aún sigue en pie, ¿aceptarás? Ya sabes que no me rendiré tan fácil.

Su confianza en serio era inmensa. — Cl-claro, aceptaré. ¿Cuándo será?

—Hoy mismo, aprovechemos que estamos a sábado y no hay nada pendiente en la facultad. Te busco a las siete, ¿bien?

En serio él era rápido. Miró a Sango, la cual asintió enérgicamente mientras alzaba sus cejas. —Bien. Nos vemos en un rato.

— ¡Aleluya! —Exclamó Sango cuando la azabache finalizó la llamada. — ¡Una cita! Vete y arréglate. Ya.

—O-oye… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó dudosa cuando su amiga se levantó y comenzó a guardar en un bolsito todo el maquillaje sobre su cómoda.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Te ayudaré a arreglarte.

Suspiró e inclinó su cabeza un poco a su derecha. Hoy sería un día largo. Tenía tres horas para arreglarse y decidió usar algo muy casual. En la primera cita normalmente se iba al cine, a cenar en alguna franquicia y también a hacer actividades que podían calificarse como deportivas y recreativas (parque de diversiones, circos, zoológicos), esperaba fuera algo no tan romántico. No quería pasar por un momento vergonzoso.

Se colocó un short oscuro, sus Vans y una camisa negra holgada de rayas horizontales en un tono celeste. Ató su cabello en una coleta en la cual Sango insistió en remarcar las ondas que ahí había, convirtiéndolas en rizos negros que llegaban hasta su espalda. Como siempre, mechones ondulados se salieron de la coleta, enmarcando su rostro junto con su flequillo. Un delineado negro sobre su parpado superior, pestañas naturales ya que de por sí eran lo suficientemente tupidas. Un poco de brillo labial rosa y listo.

El joven de largo cabello trenzado llegó puntual, montando una Ducati Panigale 899, color negra. Los rines rojos la hacían ver elegante, en combinación con el casco que el chico sacó de su cabeza. — ¿Lista?

Al ver su sonrisa sintió algo de nervios. Nunca había subido a una motocicleta, pero bien, habría que intentarlo. Antes de aceptar el casco miró a un lado, sintiendo una mirada sobre ella. Hizo un gesto de desinterés y volvió la mirada al joven que la observaba atentamente. —Lista. —Respondió alegremente y tomó el casco más pequeño que él le ofrecía, sentándose tras él.

—Sujétate fuerte, nena.

Le hizo caso, acomodándose y pasando sus brazos por el torso del chico. Olía bien, pero no pudo evitar evocar el ansiado aroma masculino que tanto amaba. Sacudió los pensamientos y se dio ánimo a sí misma. No arruinaría la noche. Se divertiría y ya vería que pasaba después.

.

.

La salida había sido muy divertida, pero muy incómoda para ella, por lo cual mentalmente se reprochaba a cada rato. Bankotsu era atento, gracioso, tenía un sentido del humor que la hacía reír y también pasarla bien. Pero en los momentos en los cuales el trataba de tomar su mano, o acercarse a ella con un gesto cariñoso, en ese instante ella retrocedía.

El joven entendía sin necesidad de explicaciones. Aunque no se lo dijera con palabras, era más que obvio que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más. —Bien, ya estás. Sana y salva.

Kagome se bajó de la motocicleta y le tendió el casco. La había llevado al templo y ya estaba oscuro, aunque no era muy noche. —Gracias por la tarde. La pasé muy bien.

—Espero que se repita. — La pelinegra asintió y el chico aceptó el casco. Aprovechó el momento para tomar su mano y halarla hacia él, haciendo contacto con los femeninos labios sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. La azabache se paralizó en su lugar y al observar el relajado rostro de Bankotsu y sus ojos cerrados con sus labios pegados a los suyos, se sobresaltó y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, separándose de su beso.

—Yo… lo siento, yo no-

—Tranquila, entiendo. Sólo no quería quedarme con las ganas y arrepentirme luego por no haberlo hecho.

Se sonrojó furiosamente y lo vio colocarse nuevamente el casco, haciendo rugir el vehículo y alejándose. Suspiró cuando lo perdió de vista en un cruce y se sentó en uno de los escalones que daba al templo donde vivía.

La frase que él dijo la hizo reflexionar. Fue lo mismo que ella sintió cuando le confesó sus sentimientos a su amado Sensei, hacía ya un año atrás. Ella tampoco había querido quedarse con las ganas de haberlo hecho. Llevó su mano a su cabello, soltando la coleta haciendo que sus rizos cayeran por su espalda y hombros, pasó un oscuro mechón detrás de su oreja de manera casi inconsciente. Estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos sobre su propio sentir.

¿Acaso nunca podría olvidarlo?

¿Acaso estaba condenada a vivir sintiendo un amor que no sería jamás correspondido?

Alzó su mirada al cielo nocturno, poblado de estrellas. La luna llena resplandecía en todo lo alto, dándole un toque mágico al firmamento y alumbrando de manera hermosa la calle. Sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando evocó el dorado de la mirada del hombre que ni un día había abandonado su mente.

—Kagome…

Entrecerró sus ojos, observando fijamente la luna. Casi podía escuchar su suave y a la vez estremecedor tono de voz.

 _Un momento…_

Giró su cabeza a su derecha, sin atreverse siquiera a parpadear y sus labios se entreabrieron al verlo ahí, de pie a su lado. —Se-Sensei…

El oji-dorado bufó y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. —Keh… no seas tan formal niña, ya no soy tu profesor.

"Niña". El apelativo la hizo enrojecer y una mueca surcó su rostro. Lo observó nuevamente; en realidad él estaba ahí, vestido informalmente con un jean oscuro y una camisa blanca manga larga, las cuales llevaba arremangadas hasta los codos. Pero…— ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué hace…?

 _Buen momento para balbuceos, Kagome._

El hombre sonrió, caminando los pasos que la separaban de ella. —Estaba en casa de un amigo, por acá a la vuelta. No sabía que vivías por aquí.

La chica se levantó del escalón, quedando frente a su antiguo profesor. No sabía cómo reaccionar en realidad, tanto tiempo sin verse, tantas palabras que habían en el aire. ¿Recordaría él su confesión de amor? Lo más probable era que sí, que la recordara. Daría lo que fuera por saber que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Sus doradas irises parecían quemarla, transmitirle sentimientos fuertes y profundos que tal vez ella sólo estaba imaginando.

—Sí… vivo acá. En el templo. ¿U-Usted vive cerca? — Respondió.

—A dos manzanas de aquí. En el edificio frente a la heladería de la otra vez, ¿recuerdas?

¡Oh! Casi se atraganta… Él recordaba eso, entonces también debía recordar lo que había sucedido en el campamento. Y de paso no podía creer lo tan tonta que había sido. ¿Cómo era que vivía tan cerca y nunca se había enterado?

¡Qué boba!

Inuyasha alzó la vista, divisando las largas escaleras. Volvió la mirada a la chica la cual mordía la uña de su pulgar con nerviosismo. — ¿Ese era tu novio? — Su tono era neutro y a Kagome le pareció en extremo profundo, sorprendiéndose también por lo directa de su pregunta; aunque él siempre había sido de esa manera.

— ¿Eh?

—El chico que te trajo… ¿Era tu novio?

—Oh, se refiere a… no, no lo es. Sólo es un amigo de la universidad, me pidió salir con él y…— Se mordió la lengua para dejar de hablar de manera atropellada y dar explicaciones que no le debía a él. Si se había prometido que él ya no estaría en su vida y viviría la misma de la mejor manera, ¿Por qué lo dejaba entrar nuevamente como si nada?

Cuando vio un sentimiento inexplicable en sus pupilas de oro, supo que era porque quería que él de verdad entrara en su vida, que la amara, que le correspondiera. Había pasado tanto tiempo y verlo nuevamente era casi una bendición. Un regalo del cielo que agradecía profundamente, aunque después hiciera mella en su alma.

—Te besó.

Oh.

El beso.

Frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada. —No fue un beso, por todos los…—Hizo una mueca y lo miró— Eso es algo que no debería importarle, si me disculpa, debo irme. —Dijo de una manera mordaz.

No quería, no quería hacerse la ilusión de que él tal vez hiciera esas preguntas porque estaba celoso o porque sentía algo por ella. Le costaba tanto entender que no pasaría algo entre ellos que se estaba aferrando de manera inconsciente a un sentimiento creado por su terco corazón enamorado. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de siquiera colocar un pie en el primer escalón, una cálida mano la detuvo. Bajó la vista a su brazo, viendo los finos y largos dedos de él sujetándola, evitando que se fuera.

—No te vayas— Fue casi una orden— Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

El pitido que sintió en sus oídos no era más sino signo de que su corazón se había disparado y que su sangre comenzó a fluir rápidamente por sus venas y arterias. Su cerebro trató de maquinar una respuesta rápida. —No sé a qué-

—Si sabes. En el campamento, ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que me amabas y te fuiste sin escucharme.

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y sintió su cara arder. ¡Lo recordaba! Frunció el ceño otra vez y trató de permanecer lo más serena que le fuera posible. —No había nada por escuchar. Usted era mi profesor, no podía ser.

— ¿Quién te dijo qué-?

— ¡No podía ser! — La pelinegra se soltó de su agarre y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, sintiendo como estos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas; no quería llorar nuevamente como tantas veces lo había hecho por él. La opresión en su pecho se hizo notoria cuando recordó cada momento a su lado, cuando aún era su alumna. — Usted nunca ha sentido nada por mí más allá de un cariño por una alumna, siempre fue tan correcto y hasta frío conmigo. Su distancia era evidencia de que no me correspondería…

—Kagome…

— ¡Quiero vivir normalmente! —Comenzó a gritar, tratando de sacar todo el enojo que sentía con ella misma. — ¡Quiero que éste sentimiento desaparezca! Quiero poder acercarme a cualquier chico, ¡aceptar un beso sin pensar que lo estoy traicionando a usted!

Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas se debilitaban. Pero antes de siquiera llegar a tocar el suelo debido a que quería buscar algún apoyo -y sentarse había parecido la mejor opción-, las fuertes manos del hombre la sujetaron, cobijándola en un abrazo que había añorado desde siempre. Cuando reaccionó y supo que estaba entre sus brazos, se movió bruscamente, tratando de zafarse.

—Suélteme… por favor… Suél-

—Cállate por una vez, Kagome. Ahora me toca hablar a mí. ¡Ya he aguantado mucho tus gritos, ahora me escucharás! —La joven dejó a la mitad su reclamo, sintiendo como él la despegaba de la calidez de su pecho y dejaba caer sus manos en sus hombros, evitando que ella escapara.

La miró fijamente y ella sabía que él se estaba debatiendo consigo mismo. Él nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, incluso para felicitarla cuando daba en el blanco con una de sus flechas o cuando ganaba una competencia, lo hacía de la manera más corta, como si estuviera avergonzado. —Se-Sensei…

—No me llames así, maldición. No sabes cuánto lo odio. —Se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó utilizar una mala palabra. Ahora sabía que el Inuyasha que ella conocía de la preparatoria era sólo la punta del iceberg. —Ya no soy tu profesor… Quiero que me llames por mi nombre. —Él clavó su mirada en ella y alzó una ceja, esperando, pero ella estaba sin palabras. —Dilo…

Su piel se erizó y sus labios se entreabrieron. No pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido con él. No podía negar que hubo otros, casi siempre soñaba que estaba entre sus brazos; pero ese en particular había marcado su vida. Y ahora él estaba exigiéndole que lo llamara por su nombre, igual que en su sueño. —In-Inuyasha…

Las pupilas del hombre brillaron y Kagome se sintió en extremo nerviosa. La sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios varoniles la hicieron tiritar. Él estaba complacido. —Mejor así.

—No entien-

— ¡Que te calles mujer! —Colocó una fuerte mano sobre la boca femenina, evitando que hablara o lo interrumpiera. — El día que me dijiste que me querías… allá, en el campamento… no me dejaste responder…—Comenzó diciendo. La chica estaba nerviosa y sabía que a estas alturas, su rostro estaba incluso más rojo que una fresa. —Desde el primer momento que te vi en el club de arquería, despertó en mí un instinto de protección que nunca había sentido. Quise cuidarte de todo y de todos, por eso también eras a la que más le exigía. El que fueras una de las mejores arqueras me enorgullecía y también me daba la perfecta excusa para tenerte cerca, apelando a los entrenamientos extra.

Sintió sus rodillas debilitarse nuevamente, la expectación en su estómago casi la hizo desfallecer. Él pudo haberlo notado, ya que caminó hasta la escalera y se sentó junto con ella. Se dejó guiar dócilmente. La podían llamar masoquista o cualquier otra cosa, pero ella necesitaba oír lo que él diría.

La tomó de la mano y pensó que podía morir ahí mismo. ¡Inuyasha le estaba tomando la mano! — Apenas tenía veintidós años la primera vez que apareciste frente a mí. Acepté impartir clases de lucha porque necesitaba el dinero para terminar mi carrera. La directora me conoce, ya que me gradué en esa preparatoria y me dejó entrar, sabiendo que pronto me recibiría de la universidad.

Lo vio suspirar mientras miraba al frente. Ella sabía eso. Él había estado estudiando para ser abogado y al año de haber entrado a la preparatoria se había recibido. Sin embargo nunca dejó el equipo de luchas como todos pensaban que haría. — ¿Por qué seguiste dando clases de lucha? ¿No era mejor ejercer tu carrera de abogado? — Trató de no hacer caso a su vocecita interna que le decía que lo había tuteado.

El oji-dorado sonrió, pero no la miró. Un adorable rubor apareció en las mejillas masculinas y ella parpadeó varias veces, pensando que deliraba. —Lo hice porque no me quería alejar de ti.

— ¿Eh?

—Eres bien tonta para algunas cosas, a veces no te das cuenta de nada a menos que la realidad te golpee en la nariz.

— ¡Oye!

El volteó a verla y su expresión se había enseriado nuevamente. —No quería alejarme de ti. Quería seguir cuidándote. Cuando me di cuenta de que ya no te veía como una simple alumna y sentía algo más fuerte por ti, fue muy tarde. Y yo no quería evadir tampoco el sentimiento. —Volvió nuevamente su mirada al frente y lo vio observar la luna, la muda testigo de toda su conversación. — Me molestaba ver como otros chicos se acercaban a ti, me sentía impotente y celoso cada vez que reías con otros que no fuera yo.

Kagome contuvo su respiración. Él… ¡Él también la quería! ¡No podía creerlo!

—Tuve que callarme todo el tiempo porque no quería que tuvieras algún problema. Además pensé que si los directivos se enteraban, tú podrías ser expulsada y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. — Sintió como el agarre en su mano se intensificaba. Entendió que a él tal vez le costaba decir lo que decía. Eso significaba que habían estado sufriendo, ambos, en secreto. — El día en el que fuimos al campamento y me dijiste todo eso, quise decirte ahí mismo todo lo que sentía. Pero no me dejaste…—La miró de reojo y ella bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada. —Te habías estado distanciando de mí y luego nunca me dirigiste de nuevo la palabra y sé claramente que todo se relaciona a que me viste en la heladería acompañado.

Soltó su mano y se levantó. Oh, sí. La dichosa mujer. No sabía que decir, no quería demostrar sus celos. Pero su lengua fue más rápida que su cerebro y actuó por si sola. —Estabas muy cariñoso con ella… casi había corazones rodeándolos.

Escuchó detrás de ella su suave bufido, que sonaba a risa. —Salí detrás de ti cuando corriste fuera del lugar.

—No quería hablar contigo.

— ¡Te grité! ¡Y sé perfectamente que me escuchaste!

La azabache se giró y lo encaró. Él mantenía el ceño fruncido y ella no se quedaba atrás. El chocolate y el oro se encontraron en lo que parecía una batalla de duras miradas. — ¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Saludar?

— ¡No lo sé, pero no debiste huir!

— ¡Tú y tu novia estaban muy felices! No quería interrumpir, gracias.

— ¡Nunca me dejas explicar nada! ¡Siempre sales corriendo! ¡Y ella no es mí-!

— ¡No necesito explicaciones! ¡Con lo que vi fue-!

Ahí murió su discusión.

Todo lo que había a su alrededor pasó a segundo plano cuando Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro la sujetó por la nuca, aprisionando sus labios con los de él. Si había alguna palabra para describir cómo se sentía el tacto de la masculina boca sobre la de ella era: Gloria. El agarre en su cintura se hizo más fuerte y cuando él invadió su boca con su cálida lengua, supo que no estaba soñando.

Deslizó sus manos de manera ascendente por su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros, acariciando luego su cuello y enredando sus manos en las largas hebras azabaches del hombre. Gimió en su boca cuando su caricia fue más demandante, más osada.

Su primer beso con el hombre de su vida y era totalmente fogoso y apasionado. Tal y como siempre había deseado que fuera.

La mano en la femenina espalda buscó acariciar la longitud de ésta y Kagome se sintió electrizada. Su tacto directamente sobre su piel la estaba quemando, la hacía sentir un ardor en su vientre que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. También ella buscó la manera de profundizar el beso y mordió provocativamente el labio inferior del oji-dorado.

Nunca había besado de esa manera, nunca se había sentido tan ansiosa. Todo lo que hacía era por instinto y… ¡Al diablo! Había deseado tanto éste momento que no quería detenerse.

— ¿Aún me amas? —Le preguntó Inuyasha, sin dejar de besarla.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas saltaron a sus ojos y la calidez en su pecho la hizo sonreír. —Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Él también esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y volvió a besarla. —Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte.

El sentimiento que la embargó no podía describirlo con palabras. Era como si todo el peso del mundo hubiera abandonado sus hombros. La noche fue más brillante, la luna resplandeció mucho más sobre sus cabezas. Más hermosa. ¡Él la amaba! ¡A ella!

Correspondió a su beso con el mismo ímpetu, con la misma pasión. No podía detenerse, no quería detenerse. Ya sentía el adormecimiento en sus labios pero no le importaba, quería que su amado Inuyasha la siguiera besando.

Y ahora… no quería separarse de él.

.

.

El cómo había llegado al departamento donde él vivía no le importaba.

El cómo había llegado a estar acorralada por el fuerte cuerpo varonil contra una de las paredes, tampoco le importaba.

Sólo estaba disfrutando de su tacto mientras acariciaba la ancha espalda del hombre y sentía que él devoraba su cuello.

Beso, lamida, mordisco. Todo iba en una perfecta sincronía que la hacía jadear cada vez más. Inuyasha la alzó, tomando sus piernas y la hizo rodear su cadera con ellas. Cuando lo sintió presionarse contra ella, demostrándole la excitación de la cual era portador, un gemido escapó de sus labios. Llevó ambas manos al rostro de él y busco su mirada. Quería cerciorarse de que él era real. De que estaba ahí.

Le sonrió suavemente y cuando él le devolvió el gesto, se sintió en el mismo cielo. Fue ella quien buscó sus labios esta vez y los devoró con ansias. Queriendo saciar todas esas ganas que carcomían su ser, él era todo lo que deseaba, quería sentirlo, ser suya como sólo en sueños lo había sido hasta ahora.

La tomó con más fuerza, abrazando su cintura con ambos brazos y sintió su espalda dejar la dureza de la pared y, él comenzó a caminar con ella. No sabía a donde se dirigían, sólo estaba concentrada en besarlo. Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos, la recta y respingada nariz, luego se ocupó se de besar el lóbulo de su oreja, escuchándolo soltar un ronco gemido.

Percibió una suavidad tras ella y abrió un poco sus ojos, cerciorándose del lugar donde estaba.

Era su habitación.

Se mordió su labio inferior con deseo cuando el aroma de él la impregnó por completo. Todo olía a él, ese olor que tanto amaba, que la transportaba y la hacía delirar y que ahora la rodeaba como un manto del cual no quería escapar. Por un momento, su mente reparó en su alrededor, viendo la limpieza del lugar. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que los hombres eran desordenados, pero… Inuyasha siempre la impresionaba.

El cuarto estaba iluminado únicamente por una lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama, las cortinas de un tono verde oscuro le daban al lugar un toque armonioso, al contrastar con las paredes de un tono lo que parecía salmón. La mullida y suave cama a su espalda estaba forrada en un acolchado color chocolate. Tal vez no era la mejor gama de colores a combinar, pero a la vista se le hizo agradable a la azabache.

Pero no tan agradable y placentero como ver a Inuyasha posarse sobre ella y dejarla sentir su peso, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Sus sentidos se dispararon y una ola de calor la recorrió entera al verlo quitarse la camisa. Era un espectáculo digno de ver y se apresuró a incorporarse sobre sus codos, para observarlo mejor.

En la doradas irises había promesas silenciosas, ella podía verlas perfectamente. —No sabes… cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento. —Confesó el hombre entre susurros roncos, dirigidos únicamente para ella.

Sonrió y el buscó nuevamente sus labios, besándola casi con desespero. Bajó con suaves y húmedos besos por su cuello, apoyando su peso en las rodillas cuidando de no aprisionarla demasiado. Las varoniles manos se movieron inquietas en la figura de la azabache, desde sus piernas, pasando por el corto short oscuro y acariciando su cintura, deslizando suavemente la camisa holgada fuera de su cuerpo.

Se sintió un poco cohibida cuando sólo su sujetador era visible, pero él parecía fascinado, incluso lo escuchó soltar un suspiro extasiado y sin premeditarlo mucho, bajó a ella, besando el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Soltó el aire en sus pulmones y sintió sus brazos erizarse al contacto tan íntimo que él le propinaba. No era sólo una entrega carnal, no era una locura del momento, era algo que ella había estado esperando por más de cuatro años. Aun siendo una chiquilla de quince años, lo deseaba. Él le alzó un poco el torso, llevando sus manos a su espalda y desabrochando el sujetador. El calor llegó a su rostro cuando la parte superior de su cuerpo estuvo sin obstáculos para ser observada y, cuando él beso uno de sus senos, no pudo hacer más que gemir.

Su cálida lengua jugaba con ella, incitándola, arrancándole suspiros que sólo en sueños le había regalado a él. Cuando mordió uno de sus pezones y con sus dedos tomó el otro, cerró fuertemente sus ojos, llevando sus manos al cabello largo de él que la cubría y le hacía cosquillas. Repitió su asalto con su otro seno, haciéndola retorcerse bajo él, buscando un contacto más certero, más profundo. Él entendió su demanda y presionó sus caderas sobre las de ella, simulando embestidas de una unión aún no concretada.

Sus uñas se clavaron en los anchos hombros, los musculosos brazos se posaron a ambos lados de su cabeza, y él se alzó sobre ella. La chica acarició de sus hombros, pasando por sus brazos y sujetándose de sus muñecas. En un rápido movimiento, él descendió hasta su vientre, depositando suaves besos mientras que con sus manos sujetaba sus costillas. Ella aún mantenía aprisionadas sus muñecas, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de mantenerlo firmemente sujetado, sentía que en cualquier momento él se desvanecería si abría sus ojos.

Pero era tan real, su tacto era verdad y cuando él se deshizo de su short, sintió una oleada de deseo y expectación recorrer sus piernas. Acarició una vez más la longitud de las caderas femeninas, y con besos recorrió el borde de la ropa interior. Kagome esperó a otro movimiento por su parte. Por más vergüenza que sintiera o pudor que tuviera, ella deseaba que su lengua la recorriera completamente.

No hizo falta que dijera algo, con una mirada de los dorados ojos, le dio permiso a que retirara la ropa interior que aún estaba en su cuerpo. Suavemente, el oji-dorado bajó la prenda por las blancas piernas de ella, deteniéndose en sus tobillos, sacó sus Vans y las cortas medias de color blanco de sus pies, deshaciéndose finalmente de la molesta braga.

Estar bajo la potente y sagaz mirada de oro que él le brindaba era simplemente otro nivel. Con sus largos dedos acarició su rodilla, subiendo por su muslo y comenzó, sin advertencia, una suave caricia en su intimidad. Un sentimiento de ansiedad se instaló en ella cuando sus dedos expertos acariciaron ese lugar oculto al mundo, invadido únicamente por él.

Los jadeos se hicieron las altos, más excitantes y más atrayentes. Cuando al fin sintió la lengua de él en ella, un gemido alto salió de sus labios. El placer era nuevo, detonante y abrazador. Jugó con ella como quiso y ella feliz de dejarlo, feliz de tenerlo.

Él se levantó, dejando el cuerpo de la chica para sacarse su pantalón. La azabache se deleitó con su fuerte cuerpo. Siempre había imaginado como se vería debajo de la ropa, pero ahora sus imaginaciones se le hacían tan pobres. Él era sencillamente hermoso, perfecto, varonil y despertaba mayor deseo en ella del que nunca había pensado siquiera podía llegar a sentir.

Sólo con su bóxer negro, se posó nuevamente sobre ella. Pero Kagome sintió como él se tensó y bajo la intensidad de sus besos. Se alarmó cuando la miró fijamente y vio la duda reflejada en sus ojos. ¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿No la amaba lo suficiente como para hacerla suya? — ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó en un susurro angustiado.

El hombre se recostó en su pecho, mientras respiraba acompasadamente tratando de calmarse. Ella buscó su mirada cuando vio los músculos de su espalda marcarse, como si se estuviera conteniendo. — ¿Estás segura de esto?

Su pregunta la enterneció y la hizo sonreír suavemente. Tocó su mejilla y el alzó su cabeza, observándola atentamente. Sus ojos parecían los de un niño perdido, esperando por una buena noticia que alegrara su vida. —No seas tontito— Le dijo con amor, sin dejar de sonreír. —Yo también he esperado esto por mucho tiempo.

Los brillantes orbes de él resplandecieron en la semi-penumbra de la habitación, dándole a su rostro un destello de felicidad mezclado con la pasión que su permiso le había dado. Él se alargó nuevamente sobre su cuerpo y se quitó su ropa interior, quedando desnudo sobre ella.

Exhaló y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a su cuello, mientras acariciaba su amplia espalda. — ¿He sido el único? ¿Verdad? Solamente te he tocado yo…

—Solamente tú… Soy únicamente tuya.

Su corazón se aceleró al decir esas fervorosas palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta desde que lo había vuelto a ver. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarle con palabras lo grande de su amor por él! —Te amo, Kagome… No podré vivir sin ti a partir de ahora.

Las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos y lo besó firmemente, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos. El aliento cálido de él le dio de lleno en el rostro y ella mordió su labio suavemente de manera juguetona. —No tendrás que hacerlo, siempre estaré contigo.

La besó de manera apasionada y sostuvo su peso en sus rodillas otra vez, ubicándose en su entrada, haciendo que sus intimidades se tocaran y ella gimiera de nuevo. —Mírame, pequeña… Mírame…

Su petición la hizo estremecer y lo miró, mientras el entraba lentamente en ella. Hizo la intención de cerrar sus ojos y él le pidió que se mantuviera mirándolo. La expresión en el perfecto rostro masculino la incitaba a jadear, sus dientes apretados, su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos fieros, casi de color naranja posados en ella, devorándola con sus pupilas.

El la abrazó y sostuvo una de sus piernas, rodeando su cadera con ella y de un suave pero certero empujón, entró completamente. Luego se quedó por unos segundos quieto, respirando sobre sus labios, dándole besos tiernos en sus mejillas para que lo que ella estuviera sintiendo pasara a un segundo plano.

No fue como en su sueño, esta vez sí había sentido un escozor y una punzada en su interior. Pero cuando él movió un poco sus caderas en contra de ella, sintió morir de placer. El dolor pasó, la molestia se desvaneció y se movió inquieta bajo él, incitándolo a iniciar la danza de dos que no se aprende, sólo se siente y se vive con el instinto.

La pierna que rodeaba la masculina cintura llegó hasta el pecho de ella, y la planta de su pie se posó en el fuerte abdomen del hombre, mientras su otra pierna estaba en alto. La tomó de la nuca y con su otra mano la sostuvo de las costillas, mientras se adentraba más en ella.

Un gemido ronco salió de la garganta de Inuyasha cuando Kagome sostuvo la mano de él que estaba en su nuca, haciéndolo que la llevara hasta su cuello. Ella sentía que ya no podría más, había una placentera tensión en su bajo vientre, extendiéndose por sus piernas, que reclamaba por ser liberada. Supo que él también la sentía cuando lo vio morderse el labio inferior.

Ese gesto fue su detonante. Se arqueó de manera involuntaria hacia él, sintiendo como su interior convulsionaba en una deliciosa sensación que no había experimentado. El bajó su pierna y la abrazó. El escuchar sus suspiros en su oído la hizo temblar —Te amo…—Dijo él entre jadeos mientras movía sus caderas de manera más rítmica contra ella. —Eres sólo mía. Mía. —Espetó de manera demandante. Lo escuchó gruñir y un jadeo ronco abandonó su garganta, sintiéndolo tensarse entre sus piernas.

Un calor la llenó, invadiendo su cuerpo y expandiéndose hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Inuyasha se dejó caer en su pecho y ella lo recibió gustosa, llenándose de una ternura y amor infinito por él. —También te amo, solamente a ti. Por siempre.

Era increíble como una persona podía hacerla tan feliz. Lo había esperado tanto y ahora era suyo, al fin suyo y lo mejor era que la amaba, la quería para él. Lo vio girarse y quedar sobre su espalda, halándola a un abrazo protector que la hacía sentir segura, como siempre se sentía cuando estaba a su lado. — ¿Serás mi novia, verdad?

Alzó su mirada achocolatada y sonrió ampliamente, una risa fresca y suave salió de ella, haciendo que él le correspondiera el gesto. — ¡Claro que sí!

Lo abrazó fuertemente y él los cubrió a ambos con el acolchado. Sentir su calor era maravilloso, no quería separarse de él nunca. Había pasado tanto tiempo para éste momento, que ahora sabía que recuperarían todo lo perdido. Tanto dolor, tantos años aguantando las ganas de asomar sus sentimientos y mandar todo al diablo, dieron sus frutos y ahora que estaban juntos, así permanecerían.

Él había sido su profesor, su Sensei, a quién le debía respeto. Pero al corazón no se le mandaba y ella lo había vivido y comprobado en carne propia. Ahora no había limitantes para quererse.

—Ah… por cierto, Kagome…— Le llamó suavecito, mientras acariciaba su desnuda espalda con cariño. Ella hizo un sonido con su garganta, dándole a entender que estaba escuchando. —La chica de la heladería de la otra vez… era mi hermana.

Como si un mosquito la hubiese picado, se irguió en la cama y lo miró con sus ojos grandemente abiertos, borrando de ella todo rastro de soñolencia. — ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Se llama Kikyō, después la conocerás.

— ¡¿QUÉE?! —No podía ser posible. Tanto tiempo celosa, ¿de su hermana? — ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?

— ¡Porque nunca querías hablarme! Siempre te la pasabas evitándome.

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Lo insultó, ignorando su comentario mientras hacía un puchero. — ¡Debiste haberme dicho!

— ¡No soy ningún tonto! ¡Y te seguí mucho tiempo!

—Tonto.

—Más respeto, señorita. Recuerde que fui su Sensei.

El vello de su nuca se erizó y cuando lo miró, sus pupilas dilatadas le dijeron que el deseo en él estaba creciendo nuevamente. —Disculpe, Sensei. No volverá a ocurrir. —Respondió, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Con una mueca arrogante él se acercó a ella, haciendo el intento de un beso, pero sólo comenzó a rozar de manera provocativa sus labios, delineándolos con su lengua. —Mejor así. Puedo reprenderte si te comportas mal.

Mordió su labio con picardía, provocándolo. —He sido una mala alumna. — Lo vio alzar sus cejas, en un gesto sugerente. —Inuyasha…

El llamarlo por su nombre lo provocaba, lo sabía. Y a partir de ahora así lo llamaría.

Bien dicen que el que persevera… alcanza. Y ella había alcanzado a su Sensei.

 **End.**

* * *

 **N/A:** En éste capítulo, créeme Ardalus, que no podía dejar de teclear. Hasta aquí llega la historia, lo que sigue es un extra con todo mi amors(?). Espero de verdad, verdad, que todo te haya gustado hasta ahora y que aun si no es como te lo imaginaste, te haya alegrado leerlo. He dado mi 100% para agradarte y tengas un muy buen regalo :D

¿Y los demás? ¿Qué me dicen? No sé ustedes, pero si yo tuviese un profesor así, no lo perdonaría tampoco jajaja. Dejen sus reviews, son mi vitamina que me ayuda a crecer.

¡Los amo! Besitos.


	4. IV

Inuyasha y CO., no me pertenecen -por más que he tratado de engañar a Takahashi para que me firme los documentos donde me cede los derechos de autor-.

* * *

Regalo para "¡ **ARDALUS**!" por el _"Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor._

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Rated: "M". Si te ofende o disgusta leer escenas con lemon pues, éste fic **no** es para ti. Si de todas maneras quieres continuar leyendo, será bajo tu responsabilidad como lector.

* * *

 **Utopía de Amor**

 _Estaba innegablemente enamorada del hombre más fascinante y hermoso que jamás haya conocido. El problema no era él, era su título. ¿Cómo negar un amor tan grande cuando el hombre de tus sueños es tu profesor?_

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

 _ **Japón, 2012.**_

—Es un verdadero honor tenerte como profesor de luchas, Inuyasha. Sé que todo saldrá muy bien.

El joven sonrió y le tendió la mano a la mujer que anteriormente había sido su directora en la preparatoria. —Muchas gracias, de verdad agradezco me haya aceptado sin haberme graduado de la universidad aún.

La mujer sonrió maternalmente y dio unas palmaditas suaves en la mano del muchacho. —No te preocupes por eso, sé que eres responsable y estoy segura que darás lo mejor de ti. Además, todos acá te conocemos, estamos felices de que estés de regreso y ahora como Sensei.

Asintió y agradeció una vez más. Necesitaba el empleo y éste trabajo había caído directo del cielo. Se dio palmadas en el hombro mentalmente por haber decidido practicar luchas desde pequeño y también haber pertenecido al grupo de combate y arquería de la misma preparatoria donde ahora trabajaría, siendo Sensei en el mismo grupo que hacía cinco años lo había cobijado.

Estaría a cargo del grupo de arqueros y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Había obtenido varios trofeos en el pasado al luchar para la preparatoria, siendo ganador en casi todos sus enfrentamientos y campeonatos. La directora le dio un recorrido por las ya muy conocidas instalaciones y le dijo que cualquier cosa que pasara fuera de lo normal, se dirigiera a ella. Su primera semana fue muy bien; entre la universidad y las clases de lucha todo fluía muy naturalmente y las cosas habían tomado su lugar muy pronto.

Pero su vida se volvió patas arriba cuando ella apareció.

Cálida, amable, atenta y muy risueña. Con un muy buen ojo para la arquería y buena estudiante. Cuando la vio lanzar la primera flecha, supo que estaba en problemas. La había visto anteriormente, en su primera semana en la preparatoria y ella le había correspondido la mirada, aunque tímidamente ella fue la primera en cortar el contacto, haciéndole una leve reverencia.

Claro, él era un profesor, ella era una alumna.

La primera vez que habló con ella, un mes luego de haber iniciado su trabajo en la preparatoria, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, el cual reprimió, reprendiéndose mentalmente por sentir algo más por una chiquilla que encima de todo, era inalcanzable por ser su alumna.

 _—Tienes que alinear mejor tus tobillos, si están a la misma distancia, tendrás mayor estabilidad. —Le había aconsejado al verla practicar con su arco un día. — ¿Te gustaría entrenar fijamente? Estoy seguro que mejorarás mucho y puedo apostar que ganarías los campeonatos._

 _Vio el sonrojo en las femeninas mejillas y el irresistible deseo de tocar su rostro se hizo presente. Frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Ella le sonrió y asintió. — ¿Usted me entrenará?_

 _Con un gesto serio pero a la vez tranquilo, el oji-dorado asintió. —Verás cómo vas a ser la mejor._

Luego de eso, las prácticas la habían mantenido cerca de él. Ella a veces le llevaba de su almuerzo, hablaban de muchas cosas y descubrió en ella a una jovencita algo tímida, muy sonriente y también muy apegada a su familia y amigos. Pero también muy respetuosa con él. Eso lo hizo mantenerse lejos y aceptar que debía colocar esos sentimientos hacia ella en lo más hondo de sí. No quería que ella tuviera problemas.

.

.

Cuatro años eran los que habían pasado y él aún seguía como Sensei del equipo de luchas. La chiquilla que había cautivado su atención era ahora una hermosa jovencita de casi dieciocho años la cual prácticamente lo tenía loco. Sus suaves ademanes al momento de utilizar el arco, la gracilidad con la cual el kimono de arqueros con los implementos necesarios se ajustaba a su cuerpo prácticamente lo hacía querer mandar todo al demonio y besarla como hacía tanto tiempo había querido.

Cuando se había recibido de abogado hacía dos años, la directora le había dado la oportunidad de elegir: irse o quedarse. Él se quedó. Principalmente porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, quería estar cerca de ella. Comenzó a cuidarla, a velar por su seguridad. A querer mantenerla a salvo de cada cosa animada o inanimada. Y sobre todo, a querer alejar a todos los estudiantes del género masculino que revoloteaban sobre ella. No podía culparlos, Kagome era hermosa. Su largo cabello azabache, sus expresivos ojos color avellana, sus suaves facciones y su personalidad atrayente la hacían irresistible. Tanto, que hasta él había caído.

La primera vez en la cual se sorprendió de sus propios sentimientos hacia la azabache, había sido cuando ella ganó el campeonato, varios meses antes de su graduación. Ese era un tema que lo mantenía de pésimo humor. Aunque él vivía cerca de ella y velaba porque llegara a salvo a casa –ella no lo sabía-, no le agradaba la idea de no verla diariamente.

La saeta que rompió la tensión en el aire y la dio como ganadora lo hizo sonreír con orgullo. Era la campeona.

La vio dar saltitos de gusto y buscarlo con la mirada. Sus ojos brillantes lo hallaron y en ese momento, supo que ella también sentía algo por él. Colocó sus principios morales como coraza para cuidarla de habladurías y cualquier castigo que pudiera recibir. Por eso se acercó a ella y la felicitó de manera distante, viendo como ella bajaba la mirada. Luego de eso pasaron algunos eventos que ciertamente lo desconcertaron.

Uno de sus alumnos de lucha, con el cual cabe destacar que no tenía muy buena relación, se la pasaba detrás de la joven estudiante. Eso prácticamente lo hacía hervir en celos. Una vez los vio salir a ambos de la universidad y estuvo tentado a ir hacia ellos. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía sobre ellos y, cuando Kagome notó su mirada, no pudo hacer más que darse la vuelta y entrar al edificio.

La mirada confundida de la chica lo hizo reprocharse internamente el hecho de no poder ocultar la ira que sentía. A veces deseaba ser un estudiante más, poder acercarse a ella como quería, pero no le era permitido, ahora era su profesor y una relación entre ellos fuera del ámbito escolar, estaba descartada.

.

.

Su hermana había llegado de visita. Tenía casi un año sin verla y extrañaba esas largas charlas que mantenían poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas. Ella tenía su esposo, su hija y un trabajo excelente, pero lejos de la ciudad. A veces se les hacía complicado verse aunque eran los únicos Taishō que quedaran.

—No has cambiado nada, nada. Sigues siendo un adicto a los helados.

Frunció los labios como un niño haciendo puchero. —Es algo que no dejaré nunca.

—Te pondrás gordo.

—Hago mucho ejercicio.

—Te pondrás gordo, Inuyasha.

—No me digas la misma frase dos veces, Kikyō.

La mujer rió suavemente y tomó un poco del batido que ambos compartían. Era como una tradición, comer helado y luego compartir un batido. — ¿Qué te preocupa?

El ambarino alzó una ceja y negó. Su hermana hizo un gesto cansado y roló los y lo miró luego fijamente, incitándolo a hablar. Con un suspiro, el joven profesor decidió contarle. —Hay una… chica…

— ¡Oh! Eso está muy bien.

—No, no lo está. Es una de mis alumnas.

La sonrisa suave que se había formado en los femeninos labios se borró inmediatamente. Kikyō tragó y asintió, comprendiendo la situación. — ¿Es menor de edad, verdad?

—Si. Tiene diecisiete años. — Apoyó su mentón en su mano y evocó el rostro de la jovencita, casi podía percibir su aroma en el aire.

—Estoy segura que todo se solucionará. Es difícil y por lo que veo, te gusta mucho.

El sonrojo cubrió las varoniles mejillas y se irguió en su puesto. —No he dicho que-

—Silencio. Soy mayor que tú, te conozco. —Su mirada se suavizó y posó una mano en la de su hermano, dándole apoyo. —Solamente no te rindas. Si está destinado a ser, será.

Tomó la delicada mano de ella y la apretó amorosamente, agradeciendo su muda compañía. Ambos sonrieron y antes de seguir con la conversación el celular de ella sonó. —Es la niñera, algo debió suceder, dame un momento.

Inuyasha asintió observándola mientras se levantaba y contestaba la llamada. Se sintió de pronto observado y una extraña sensación se instaló en él. Buscó con la mirada y se topó con la almendrada de su alumna. Era ella… Kagome. Lo observaba con un infinito dolor, estaba también mezclado con rabia, sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban. Inmediatamente evaluó la situación. No, no… ella estaba procesando la escena de manera equivocada, debía… debía aclararle, ¿verdad? O… ¿era mejor dejar todo así? Después de todo, él se suponía no debía explicarle nada.

Antes de preverlo ya estaba siguiéndola fuera de la heladería, sin importarle dejar a su hermana sola. Ella se estaba yendo con la idea errónea. Pero, ¡vaya que esa chica corría rápido! Aunque la siguió y gritó su nombre, ella no le respondió, tampoco pudo hablar con ella.

Después de eso, ella lo evitaba completamente. Y eso lo desesperaba aún más.

Por lo menos, tenía una carta a su favor. Había sido asignado a la clase donde ella estaba como cuidador en un fin de semana de campamento para los que se graduarían. No tenía idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo alegrándose por estar cerca de ella; aunque sabía que no le era indiferente, era más que obvio, sino, ¿Por qué otra razón no le hablaría después de verlo en una heladería en lo que parecía una cita?

La había abordado, ella había tomado las clases de arquería en horario contrario al que él usaba para sus clases. Alegó estar ocupada y que por eso ya no entrenaba con él. No dijo nada, sólo dio la vuelta y se marchó. Luego de eso, su mente era un torbellino entre seguir la vía de la cordura y sensatez y alejarse de ella de una vez y la otra vía de mandar todo al diablo y decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Porque estaba seguro… era mucho más que atracción física.

Cuando habían llegado al campamento, vio a Kōga acercarse a ella y logró escuchar como la invitaba a irse con él, solos. En su cerebro el botón de la ira hizo clic. Casi podía imaginarse despedazándolo si fueran iguales, ambos profesores o ambos alumnos, en su época de estudiante aunque se controlaba mucho, no había sido un santo y había tenido castigos por enviar a la enfermería a más de uno con la nariz rota o algún lado de su cara sangrante.

Le dijo a ella que se marchara y decidió hablar con Kōga… dejarle en claro que no se acercara a ella. —No debería hacer ese tipo de propuestas, Mastsuyama.

—Vamos, Sensei. Es normal que esté enamorado, además Kagome es muy herm-

—Tenga respeto—Lo cortó con el ceño fruncido. Casi sentía la vena en su cuello palpitar. —No quiero verlo cerca de Higurashi el resto del campamento. ¿Entendido?

El joven de azulina mirada tensó la mandíbula. —Si, Sensei. —Dijo entre dientes.

Inuyasha sabía que Kōga no era de hacerles mucho caso a los profesores, pero con él era con el Sensei que menos se llevaba. El joven casi lo igualaba en porte, alto, atlético y con mucha fuerza, era el mejor en el equipo de luchas y… estaba interesado en Kagome. Eso bastaba para hacerlo perder sus papeles. Le había costado aceptar lo que sentía por ella, le había costado pasar el tiempo sin conversar con la chica, sin verla entrenar y sin escuchar su risa y constantes quejidos molestos cuando se enojaba.

Cuando ya había caído la tarde, se dirigía a la cabaña donde ella estaba para poder irse a la bodega a buscar algunos vegetales para la cena. La vio recostada en la pared de madera de la cabaña y sintió deseos de correr y besarla como sabía nunca la habían besado. Vestía un conjunto deportivo rosa y negro, su figura era un deleite, el azabache cabello ondulado aún se notaba húmedo por el reciente baño y enmarcaba suavemente su rostro y su piel blanca era una invitación irrefrenable.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos esperando controlarse un poco. Ella se despegó de la pared con un pequeño sobresalto cuando notó su presencia, por un segundo, sus miradas se conectaron y sintió que ella también quería decirle algo. Adoptó una seria actitud y la llevó con él a la bodega. Aunque caminaba detrás de él, su aroma lo rodeaba de manera perturbadora. Debía alejarse de ella un momento, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de manera peligrosa a su cercanía. — En aquel lado hay pequeños costales con verduras, trae dos de esos por favor y, ten cuidado.

Cuando la vio alejarse soltó el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones, no sabía si podía seguir aguantando. Luego de un par de minutos la buscó. No podía dejarla sola tampoco, ella estaba a su cuidado y además… era muy torpe a veces.

—Vaya que eres tonta, te dije que tuvieras cuidado. —Le reprochó una vez que llegó a donde ella estaba y la vio que sostenía su dedo, se había pinchado con uno de los clavos que sobresalían de las cajas de madera. Llevó el dedo femenino a su boca y lo succionó suavemente, quitando los restos de sangre. La descarga de excitación recorrió su espalda y su temperatura corporal volvió a subir. Arrancó un pequeño trozo de tela de un pañuelo y envolvió su dedo con él.

La mirada que le dirigía ella era hipnotizante. Sus almendrados ojos brillaban con la tenue luz de la bodega, sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos… invitándolo, incitándolo. Descendió un poco su rostro hacia ella, quiso acercarse, besarla. Pero en un destello de luz primó la sensatez y se alejó bruscamente de ella. Apretó sus puños con impotencia e hizo lo único que podría hacer: decirle que se marchara.

Había sido algo duro, pero estaba enojado consigo mismo. Casi hacía algo que a ella le acarrearía problemas, si alguien se enteraba… la expulsarían y no podría graduarse. Él perdería su trabajo pero… eso no le importaba.

Todo era un caos y ahora… maldecía el hecho de ser mayor que ella y tener que obedecer unas reglas que lo obligaban a no acercarse a la azabache.

.

.

— ¿Por qué Higurashi no está?

—N-no lo sé, Sensei. Ella estaba acá hace un momento.

Sus dorados ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente, llevaba media hora buscando a la pelinegra y no había logrado dar con ella. Lo que más le molestaba, era que Kōga tampoco estaba con su grupo.

Y como una bofetada lo supo… la había llevado a la laguna.

Guiado por las ganas de separarlo de Kagome, los buscó y los encontró en la laguna donde a esa hora muchas luciérnagas empezaban a brillar. Lo escuchó decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, que le gustaba. Apretó sus puños esperando la respuesta de la chica, pero… ella dudó. Eso lo hizo cuestionarse el hecho de que ella sintiera algo por él. Aunque sabía que estaba prohibido, no pudo evitar que la rabia lo recorriera. Era la primera vez que deseaba algo con tanta fuerza y no podía tenerlo.

No podía tenerla.

Cuando los interceptó notó el nerviosismo en la chica, él estaba seguro que no estaban haciendo nada, la conocía, ponía sus manos al fuego por ella. Pero su posición de profesor hacia que ella dudara, que pensara que tal vez los castigaría. Despidió rápidamente al chico, quería quedarse con ella.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí, a solas, con un joven? — Estaba tan enojado, no podía evitar hablarle duramente.

—Sólo me mostraba el estanque. — Le respondió ella, desviando la mirada y ocultando sus ojos de él.

—Se te declaró, lo escuché. —Ella lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Nos estaba espiando? — Fue casi gracioso como después de soltar esa pregunta sin pensar, casi la vio morder su lengua, seguro había recordado que ella era su alumna.

—Es mi deber saber dónde están todos mis alumnos. Eres la única que falta en el campamento de mi grupo. No puedes estar aquí con Kōga.

La joven frunció el ceño y él también. Se miraban desafiantes. A esas alturas, ya no eran Alumna-Profesor. — Bien, ¿va a castigarme? Hágalo. No veo cuál es el problema, no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

Su desafío lo sorprendió, pero no retrocedió. ¡Ella no entendía nada! —No puedes estar aquí con él. — Soltó entre dientes a manera de amenaza.

—Si puedo. Es normal a mi edad sentir algo por un chico, ¿no cree?

Se sorprendió con su respuesta. ¿Acaso…?— ¿Sientes algo por Matsuyama?

—Sería algo normal, todas mis amigas tienen novio. — Se estaban hablando casi de manera informal, era tan fácil hablar con ella que los títulos quedaban olvidados.

—Tú no puedes tener novio, Kagome.

La vio abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y fruncir el ceño. — Si puedo tener, no veo el impedimento. — Ella lo estaba provocando, lo sabía. Y estaba funcionando.

— ¡No puedes! ¡Tú no! — Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios. Debía calmarse, estaba diciendo cosas que lo podían comprometer.

— ¡Si puedo! No viviré siempre atada a un sentimiento que no puede ser y-

Abrió sus ojos y la miró fijamente. Como si todas las piezas encajaran a la perfección, finalmente la verdad estaba saliendo a la luz. Debía cerciorarse, si ella decía que lo quería también, la directora, los demás profesores y todas las leyes podían irse al mismo infierno.

—No te gusta Kōga. Estás enamorada de alguien más. — Le afirmó y entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella, esperando que no negara lo dicho.

Como si le hubiese caído el mundo encima, los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron. Él estaba sorprendido, no podía moverse y no quería verla llorar. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba rápidamente por su fuerte respiración. La vio cerrar sus ojos y soltar un suave sollozo. — No… él no me gusta…

Se acercó a ella, quería consolarla, quería hacerle saber que él correspondía a sus sentimientos. Tomó delicadamente su mentón, haciendo que lo mirara. — ¿De quién estás enamorada, Kagome?

Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y vio en sus ojos una decisión muda, una carga que pronto sería liberada. — De… usted. Lo amo a usted.

Su interior fue abrazado por una tibieza reconfortante. Ella no sólo lo quería, había dicho que lo amaba. No sabía qué expresión había en su rostro en ese momento, pero quería decirle que también él…—Kagome, yo…

— ¡No diga nada! ¡Se lo suplico! —Vio como nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. — Estoy clara de mi posición como estudiante y la suya como profesor. Olvide lo que acabo de decirle…— ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Pero qué-?— He vivido con este sentimiento durante cuatro años, y así seguirá… oculto dentro de mí. Nadie se enterará.

¿Cuatro años? ¡Igual que él! —Pero…-

Ella estaba dispuesta a no escucharlo, a no dejarlo hablar. —Está bien. Sé que es imposible. Tampoco quiero que usted tenga problemas por mi culpa, solamente… olvídelo.

Por más que quiso seguirla, ella otra vez había escapado de él. No podía moverse, sus pies parecían estar clavados a la tierra que rodeaba la laguna. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y las deslizó hacia su cabello en un gesto de desespero.

¿Había acabado? ¿Todo quedaría así?

.

.

 ** _Un año después._**

Había dejado de trabajar en la preparatoria. Su carrera como abogado había tomado su curso y ahora era miembro de un buffet importante. No había dejado las luchas. Al contrario, era una manera de descargar su frustración.

Luego del incidente del campamento, Kagome no le volvió a dirigir la palabra. Lo evitaba, sentía su nerviosismo cada vez que se acercaba a ella y su confesión la tenía grabada en la mente y se reproducía sin detenerse una y otra vez. Claro que le correspondía, pero era complicada su situación mientras ella estuviese en la preparatoria.

Pero ya no… ya ella estaba en la universidad. A pesar de eso, había pasado un año sin hablar con ella, sólo la veía de vez en cuando en los alrededores del templo donde ella vivía, ya que su departamento estaba cerca de allí. Sin embargo, nunca se presentó delante de ella de nuevo, hasta que un día no pudo evitarlo porque...

Vio a un chico besándola.

Aunque se había mentalizado que tarde o temprano algo así ocurriría, no estaba preparado para presenciarlo. El sentimiento de pertenencia se hizo presente en él, quería que ella fuese solamente suya, y fue ahí donde decidió que ya no esperaría más.

—Kagome…

Se había acercado a ella cuando la vio sentarse en uno de los escalones que daban al templo. Fue irresistible cuando ella soltó su suave y ondulado cabello azabache, casi fue una muda invitación a acercarse y acariciarlo. Su mirada era melancólica, como si recordara algo muy querido.

Sorpresivamente, se encontró rogando estar en sus pensamientos. Cuando su nombre salió de sus labios, ella se sorprendió y lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza que lo hizo sentir una infinita ternura. —Se-Sensei…

Maldición, como odiaba que le dijera así. —Keh… no seas tan formal niña, ya no soy tu profesor.

Ella enrojeció y lo miró fijamente. La camisa que ella llevaba dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros y el short le daba una excelente visión de sus piernas, por más que quisiera, no podía despegar su mirada de ella.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué hace…?

Estaba nerviosa, ella sólo balbuceaba cuando estaba avergonzada. Sonrió y acortó los pasos que la separaban de ella. Quería tenerla más cerca. —Estaba en casa de un amigo, por acá a la vuelta. No sabía que vivías por aquí.

Se quemaría en el infierno por mentiroso, pero bien valía la pena. Luego de un año, ¡al fin hablaba con ella! La joven azabache se levantó y dudó en hablarle. Inuyasha esperaba algo, una palabra. Antes de él decir algo ella le habló. —Sí… vivo acá. En el templo. ¿U-Usted vive cerca? — Preguntó.

—A dos manzanas de aquí. En el edificio frente a la heladería de la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? —La vio respingar ante la mención de la heladería, ella lo recordaba, era obvio. — ¿Ese era tu novio? — Trató de mantenerse lo más serio posible, pero le costaba mucho mantener a raya al demonio que sabía llevaba por dentro. Ansiaba poder ser él el único dueño de ella.

— ¿Eh?

—El chico que te trajo… ¿Era tu novio?

—Oh, se refiere a… no, no lo es. Sólo es un amigo de la universidad, me pidió salir con él y…-

—Te besó.

Había sido imposible no decirlo. Sentía que ardía en celos.

—No fue un beso, por todos los…—La vio hacer una mueca de disgusto— Eso es algo que no debería importarle, si me disculpa, debo irme. —Dijo de una manera mordaz. Quería escapar de nuevo. Pero no lo haría, no esta vez.

—No te vayas— Fue casi una orden— Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Casi inconscientemente la había sujetado del brazo, se deleitó con la tersura de su piel, quería seguir tocándola.

—No sé a qué-

—Si sabes. En el campamento, ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que me amabas y te fuiste sin escucharme.

Estaba harto. Había que poner los puntos sobre las íes.

—No había nada por escuchar. Usted era mi profesor, no podía ser.

— ¿Quién te dijo qué-?

— ¡No podía ser! — Ella se soltó de su agarre y cerró sus ojos. Otra vez, era parecida a esa vez en el campamento hace un año ya, ella quería cortar todo con él. — Usted nunca ha sentido nada por mí más allá de un cariño por una alumna, siempre fue tan correcto y hasta frío conmigo. Su distancia era evidencia de que no me correspondería…

Eso lo descolocó, ella era bien despistada. —Kagome…

— ¡Quiero vivir normalmente! — Le dijo con enojo. — ¡Quiero que éste sentimiento desaparezca! Quiero poder acercarme a cualquier chico, ¡aceptar un beso sin pensar que lo estoy traicionando a usted!

La vio casi precipitarse al suelo y sin pensarlo la sujetó en un fuerte abrazo. Sintió como ella trató de zafarse de él, pero mantuvo su agarre.

—Suélteme… por favor… Suél-

—Cállate por una vez, Kagome. Ahora me toca hablar a mí. ¡Ya he aguantado mucho tus gritos, ahora me escucharás! — Al fin la había hecho callar.

Le dijo todo lo que había guardado para sí todo ese tiempo. Le contó desde el principio, desde que ella había llamado su atención cuando la vio por primera vez, lo que sintió cuando ella le dijo sus sentimientos en el campamento, sobre el incidente en la heladería. Se regocijó cuando ella demostró que estaba celosa de ese día. Habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo en medio de la conversación y sin poder soportarlo más, la había besado. Devoró sus labios como hacía tanto tiempo quería, como lo había hecho en tantos sueños que había tenido con ella. Acarició su espalda y su suspiro lo hizo erizarse. No podría detenerse ahora…

— ¿Aún me amas? —Le preguntó sin dejar de besarla. Cuando ella le respondió que nunca había dejado de amarlo, no pudo hacer más que expresar lo que sentía. —Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte.

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos almendrados de ella, sabía que ella esperaba oír eso de él y ahora se encargaría de que no lo olvidara. No había treguas entre besos, cada uno batallaba contra el otro por el dominio y entre caricias, la tuvo para él. Habían esperado tanto, la había deseado tanto desde el principio. Cuando despertó ese día jamás imaginó que la tendría en su departamento, tendida en su cama y rendida a sus besos. Amaba su olor, amaba su figura y amaba la manera en la que decía su nombre entre jadeos.

—No sabes… cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento. — Y vaya que había esperado. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba por poseerla finalmente, un momento de lucidez llegó a él, ¿Y si ella no quería? — ¿Estás segura de esto?

La sonrisa que le brindó fue suficiente. Ella también había esperado mucho por esa cercanía entre ambos.

La imagen del muchacho en la motocicleta besándola llegó a él, y un sentimiento de posesividad lo embargó. — ¿He sido el único? ¿Verdad? Solamente te he tocado yo…

—Solamente tú… Soy únicamente tuya.

Esas palabras fueron un aliciente para él. Era suya, egoísta y malditamente suya. —Te amo, Kagome… No podré vivir sin ti a partir de ahora.

—No tendrás que hacerlo, siempre estaré contigo.

La pasión se apoderó de ellos, quería que lo mirara y se lo pidió. La sintió estremecer y el contacto de sus ojos con los suyos fue mágico. Apretó fuertemente sus dientes cuando comenzó a entrar en ella, la abrazó y rodeó su cadera con una de las femeninas piernas, para que ella estuviera más cómoda.

Luego de penetrarla completamente, ella lo incitó a moverse y ya después, su cuerpo actuó por instinto. Se sentía en la gloria, ella era perfecta, las embestidas se hicieron más fieras, más certeras. La sintió erizarse y como su interior se contraía alrededor de él. Su gemido de éxtasis lo hizo sentir la locura del momento.

Demonios, sí. —Eres sólo mía. Mía. — Le dijo cuando ya sentía que su interior colapsaría. Ella era lo que tanto había esperado, ahora no la dejaría ir. No escaparía de nuevo. Se dejó caer en su pecho cuando pudo alcanzar el máximo placer con ella, quien lo cobijó amorosamente entre sus brazos. — ¿Serás mi novia, verdad?

La escuchó reír y en sus ojos chocolates había una felicidad que anteriormente había visto, pero ser el causante de esa dicha lo llenaba de vida. — ¡Claro que sí!

Ahora ya no había barreras, ella ya no era su alumna, ahora nadie podía separarlos.

—Ah… por cierto, Kagome…— Le llamó suavecito, mientras acariciaba su desnuda espalda con cariño. Ella hizo un sonido con su garganta, dándole a entender que estaba escuchando. —La chica de la heladería de la otra vez… era mi hermana.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y casi lo hace caer de la cama. — ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Se llama Kikyō, después la conocerás.

— ¡¿QUÉE?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?

— ¡Porque nunca querías hablarme! Siempre te la pasabas evitándome.

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Lo insultó, ignorando su comentario mientras hacía un puchero. — ¡Debiste haberme dicho!

— ¡No soy ningún tonto! ¡Y te seguí mucho tiempo!

—Tonto.

—Más respeto, señorita. Recuerde que fui su Sensei.

Había empleado un tono juguetón y la miró con arrogancia. Su expresión era graciosa y después pasó a ser una juguetona también. —Disculpe, Sensei. No volverá a ocurrir.

Su picardía lo hizo sonreír de manera lujuriosa, se acercó a ella, haciéndola pensar que la besaría. —Mejor así. Puedo reprenderte si te comportas mal.

—He sido una mala alumna. — Oh, ella sabía jugar también. —Inuyasha…

Lo estaba provocando de nuevo. Bien… no tenía problemas con eso. Al fin tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que deseaba y amaba desde hacía mucho, ahora no la perdería y recuperaría el tiempo perdido.

Después de todo… ser su Sensei no había sido tan malo.

 **End.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, Ardalus, cariño, acá está completito. ¿Qué te pareció? Fue un inmenso placer escribir para ti, de verdad espero te guste muchísimo.

¡Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan su comentario, me hacen la vida un arcoiris!

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


End file.
